


Reading the Truth

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Characters Reading/Watching [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover later on, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Reading the Books, mature due to canon changes, minimal quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: During fifth year right after Sirius is killed Harry returns to Hogwarts to find a very unhappy Umbridge waiting for them. As a result she reveals something terrible. While away seven books had appeared on Dumbledore's desk. These books detailed Harry's life very vividly. Just how will he survive Hogwarts and several guests finding out about his life? What if Hogwarts herself decides to intervene a bit as well?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Characters Reading/Watching [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840921
Comments: 72
Kudos: 188





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson. This is just for fun.

Harry could not believe his ears. Nor his eyes for that matter either. There in front of everyone in the Great Hall stood Umbridge, Fudge, several aurors, the head of the DMLE along with several others. He had no idea what was going on. He moved to his usual seat and leaned over to Hermoine. “I thought we got rid of her?” He asked and Hermoine shrugged.

Dumbledore stepped forward up to the podium and the Great Hall went silent. “I realize it is the end of the year and everyone has already taken their OWLS and NEWTS but for the rest of the year it seems we will be reading something. This morning while all of you were sleeping the castle has stopped all within from leaving and has brought us a few guests. I know this might frighten some of you but the castle seems to think this will be for the best. Now about what I meant on the reading parts is that Hogwarts herself has left seven books for us to read that are apparently from the future. I shall let Hogwarts herself tell you more herself."


	2. 1

As he stepped back a glowing light appeared. Once it lightened up to reveal what was within they were in shock. There stood a woman made entirely out of crystal and light. “Hello my children, I am Lady Hogwarts. Behind me you can see four portraits. These portraits are your school founders. I was very saddened when their portraits were removed from their rightful places in the Hall and their smaller portraits removed from the common rooms. As of now I am enacting the Hogwarts Charter Act. Hogwarts School was and has always been a sovereign nation unto its own. It shall return to that and I am awakening their dormant portraits.” She then turned and waved her hand making the blankets come off of the four full body portraits and a fifth portrait in the center. 

Many gasped as they saw the two men and two women. The sleeping figures awoke slowly and looked around. When they spotted Lady Hogwarts their eyes widened and they stood up straighter. “Hogwarts? Shouldn’t you be sleeping? What has occured to bring you out of your sleep? Is the school in danger? Are the children in need of us?” The one in line with Slytherin’s table asked with a worried tone.

Hogwarts lowered her head. “I have enacted the Hogwarts Charter Act. If I had not done so Hogwarts would fall within a year to the most recent Dark Lord. One of your heirs Salazar.” The same man grimaced.

“You speak of Tom then.” He let out a sigh and a chair appeared in his painting for him to sit in. “I told him when he was a student here and found my chambers and portrait that the path he was going down would be one he could never come back from. He did not heed my advice and leave Selezin’s notes where they belonged. Locked away deep within my chamber.”He looked out across the students and gasped when his eyes met Harry’s. “Child, what is your name?”

Harry gulped and tried to hide when everyone followed the founder’s line of sight. “Harry James Potter, sir.” Salazar looked at the painting beside his. The two men nodded and both moved out of their paintings to the center one that was empty. All eyes followed their movements. The two women quickly moved to that painting as well and they pressed their hand against the center.

“Young Harry, would you please come forward and touch our hands in this painting?” Salazar asked and the other man nodded to him. Harry got up and hid his trembling hands in his robes as he walked up and past the teachers. Once he stood in front of the painting he took a deep breath and reached up his hands. One matched up against the two women’s and the other with the men. Once that was done a bright light rushed out of Harry and then split into the four house colors. Harry’s eyes closed and then he was engulfed in light so bright that no one could see him. 

When the light died away Harry stood here draped in a set of elegant robes and cloak bearing all four of the house colors. His hair was down to his waist and on his chest was the Hogwarts coat of arms. He turned around and grabbed a gold plate off the staff table. “Aaah!” He screamed after seeing his reflection. “What have you done to me? What am I wearing? My hair, my glasses?” He turned to look at the painting to find it empty. “Hey, where’d you go? Change me back.” He swirled around at a hand on his shoulder. There in the flesh and out of the paintings stood the four founders. His eyes widened. “You’re outside your paintings.” 

The Founders nodded and led him around to stand beside Lady Hogwarts. Harry was in shock and as a result didn’t fight the hands on him. “Harry. Child, only the heir off all four of us could bring us out of our paintings. You are the Heir of Hogwarts and bare blood from all four of our lines.” Harry’s head was swimming and he was shaking his head trying to deny it. “If you don’t take your place then Hogwarts will be closed forever.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at the man who’d said it. It wasn’t Slytherin. “But sir, Gryffindor, what will happen to the students… the school can’t close.” The man shook his head. Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “No. I won’t allow it. I’ll do anything to keep the school open.” The man smiled and patted him on the shoulder. A flash of magic came from Harry when that had been said. 

“Good for us. Welp Salazar, I’d say I was quite cunning right there wasn’t I?” The man said wrapping his arms around Slytherin’s waist. Slytherin didn’t swat it or move it away like the students thought he would. 

Slytherin smirked. “Indeed it was, Godric, that was quite cunning for a lion like you. That and it was a big fat lie from beginning to end. The poor boy. Just because he’s our heir and blood does not mean the school will close if he wishes to deny his heritage. Him having already accepted it does mean we don’t have to take up our old jobs and run the school though. Smart move tricking him into taking over our jobs for us.” Harry pouted and huffed. 

The women smacked both of their heads and bent down to Harry’s height. “Sweetheart, those two idiots are teasing you. Just ignore them. I’m Helga Hufflepuff. This is Rowena Ravenclaw. The redheaded one who tricked you is Godric Gryffindor and the one who looks like you is Salazar Slytherin. Those two grown men who act like children are married and think its fun to tease others. You aren’t the first and you won’t be the last being pranked or tricked by those to prats.” She then ruffled Harry’s hair getting up again. 

Rowena stood up as well and pulled Harry away from Helga and the two men who hadn’t realized Helga was there and Harry was gone. They had been too busy talking to realize until it was far too late. Helga stood up straight and puffed out her chest. “GODRIC GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN! SALAZAR SLYTHERIN-GRYFFINDOR!” Both men jumped and tried to cower away from the pure anger and magic radiating off Helga. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THE WAY THE TWO O F YOU ARE ACTING RIGHT NOW. HARRY NEEDS US TO ACT LIKE ADULTS RIGHT NOW AND THE TWO OF YOU ARE ACTING YOUNGER THAN HE IS. YOU BETTER BE GLAD I DON’T HAVE MY RIDING CROP OR I’D WHIP THE TWO OF YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW.” 

Both men felt and looked like scolded toddlers right then. “Yes, Helga. I’m sorry.” Salazar said looking at his shoes. 

Godric however pushed out his bottom lip and started to cry like a baby. “I’m sorry. I’m a horrible big brother. Please forgive me, Little Sister.” He bawled and hugged her. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“It’s not me you need to apologize to Godric. Harry is the one you insulted.” She said and both men hurried to start apologizing to Harry. He accepted just to shut them up. 

Lady Hogwarts took over speaking again. Many people noticed that both Umbridge and Fudge were stuck to chairs and silenced now that they were no longer focused on Harry. “Now the reason I have brought you all here along with several others is to read the truth about Harry Potter’s life and what has really been going on within Hogwarts. The other groups whom I have brought are seated at a table I have yet to reveal but they are guests here. Respect then since we will also be reading of the life of one of their own. For Harry Potter’s Life there are seven books and for out guests lives sixteen I believe.” 

Before anyone could protest a table full of people appeared and a book appeared and it began to read. “ **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.”**


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can follow along with your own copy of the book at home. The quotes are minimal so as not to get hit by copyright .

It began.

**“CHAPTER ONE: THE BOY WHO LIVED.”**

The book read out loud.

**“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,... thank you very much.”**

“Your welcome very much,” Fred and George said at the same time. It had startled some since they didn’t know that they were in the castle after the fireworks display after the exams. From the guest table laughter rang out. 

**They … nonsense.**

“Welp, I officially already want nothing to do with these people” A black haired guest said from their seat. They were situated between a brown haired woman and a blonde girl. 

Harry laughed. “I can assure you, you won’t like them at any point throughout my life. They don’t get any better with age.” Several people were confused and wanted to ask more but the book started back up on reading. 

**Mr. Dursley ... drills.**

“What’s a drill?” Asked a Ravenclaw pureblood. 

“Muggle thing. If anyone has questions please write them down and they can be answered during breaks.” Harry jumped up and said at the many curious looks. He knew a lot of the purebloods didn’t take Muggle Studies.

**He ... anywhere.**

“So we have an obese walrus, a spying horse, and a baby whale, right Harry?” Fred asked and Harry nodded with a smirk. George and Fred got up to sit on either side of Harry so he would have support. He leaned into George’s side.

“Good to see that Petunia hasn’t changed since we were kids,” Snape muttered under his breath. Only those with enhanced hearing or were sitting beside him heard it. The ones who knew about his childhood said nothing but did get a tad bit worried about Harry’s wellbeing for a bit.

**The ... Potters.**

“There is nothing wrong with the Potters!” Several people exclaimed, particularly Harry and Remus.

Surprising to everyone was when Severus Snape got up from his seat and made his way to Harry. “Mr. Potter. I need you to answer me honestly and do not hide it from me. Did they hit you?” He asked once he was kneeling in front of Harry. 

Harry looked away from the stares that were turned to him. He clenched his jaw shut as tight as he could. “Potter,... Harry. Answer me. If you don’t wish to speak it allow me to see it.” 

Harry met his eyes. “Yes.” He then drew the potion master into his memories. When he pulled back the students and several staff were in shock. Snape was in tears.

“I have failed you. When you were born I promised your mother i’d watch over you. I have failed my duty so badly I’m surprised the Oath I took hasn’t killed me yet.” He said taking Harry’s hands. “I can’t say i’ll change overnight but i’ll try to make up for what i’ve done these years. If you will allow me that is?”

Harry nodded. “I can’t promise i’ll behave myself as you would want me to. I am a Gryffindor after all.” At this Severus went back to his seat and ignored all the looks coming his way. 

**Mrs. Potter ... be.**

Several growls were heard and some disgusted looks.  “Thank goodness for that,” Harry said.

“What does UnDursleyish even mean? It’s not a word I know?” This came from none other then Draco Malfoy’s father who sat at the Slytherin table with his wife and son. 

Harry sighed. “It means anyone they don’t deem normal. So anyone with magic fits into that category.”

**The … child like that.**

“What is wrong with magical children?!” Ginny exclaimed loudly startling the first years sitting near her. It was mostly due to the near feral growls emmitting from hers and Hermoine’s throats though..

**When ... dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,**

Harry sighed. “And so my hell begins on a Tuesday huh?” He mumbled lowely. Only those close enough actually heard him though. 

**there .... work,**

“He has a most boring tie?” Someone from the guest table asked.

“Actually several,” Harry answered wondering why introductions weren’t done for the guests.

**and … chair.**

“What an awful child.” Muttered one of the third year Huffelpuffs. 

**None... window.**

“How could you not notice an owl in broad daylight?” Professor Sprout asked looking around.

Hermione answered her. “Muggles don’t use owl post they pay other people to deliver their mail.” Harry just smiled at how smart his best friend was.

**At … house.**

“He encouraged that kind of behavior?!” Several adults exclaimed. They just couldn’t believe that such a thing could be so. 

**He ... sight.**

Snape looked over at McGonagall. “What were you doing there of all places?” She ignored his question and turned back to the reading. 

**What .... back.**

“I know that stare,” Remus and the twins echoed at the same time. Then they looked at one another in surprise. Harry and Ron snickered since they always got the better end of that stare compared to the twins and Remus. 

**As … signs.**

“Oh we know that this cat can,” Fred and George said eyeing said teacher and a smiling Remus. “She can read essays too.”

“Dolles out punishments too if sneaky little pranksters don’t behave themselves during a reading.” McGonagall snapped at the three of them flashing said glare.

**Mr…. day.**

“What a one track mind.” Said the blonde boy from the guest table. He had a black haired girl sitting beside him and two other blonde men on his other side. At closer look he had a scar on his lip.

**But ... fashion.**

“Not really, robes have been around for quite a while,” Ron said, rolling his eyes. Several people looked confused. 

“Wizards wear robes but muggles stopped using them many years ago. To them it’s not a normal thing. Not anymore at least.” Harry said before going quiet when all heads turned to him.

**He … The nerve of him!**

Most of the people were glaring at the book so fearsley it was a wonder the book hadn’t burst into flames.

**But … collecting for something**

“Like what?” Neville wondered.

Harry chuckled and patted Neville on the arm. “Most likely a charity or something is what he was thinking. Then again I’m amazed he knows how to think at all.”

... **yes, ... his mind back on drills.**

Everyone laughed as Snape snorted. “One track mind for that useless man.”

**Mr. Dursley ... bit more.**

“He sounds extremely pleasant Harry,” Ginny commented sarcastically.

**He ... walk across the road**

“What?” Harry asked in surprise. “He did what?”

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

“Ah, that makes sense.”

**He'd forgotten ... saying.**

Everyone stiffened and straightened up to listen. Most had realized what day this was and what was happening. 

**"The Potters, ... Harry"**

“And so the rumors begin.” Harry commented dryly. Madam Bones was getting more worried by the second as she was listening to the book read. She had her parchment and quill ready the second something came to light she needed to deal with.

Snape watched to see about the way that Harry acted that he was not the way he’d been in his mind. The boy was more like him and his mother then James Potter.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

“Shame that he didn’t.” George said and Fred snickered.

Harry roared with laughter and wiped his teary eyes. “Oh if he had that day my life would be so much easier. 

**Fear ... Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

“In the Muggle world it isn’t,” Hermione exclaimed. “But in the wizarding world it is.”

Harry nodded. “I’ve met at least twenty other Potter families in the muggle world and not a single one of them are related to me.” He thought back on how there had been another Potter in his elementary class for a short time but at the boy’s mother seeing the way Harry was treated she decided that she didn’t want her son to get bullied for his last name as well.

**He was sure ... Harvey. Or Harold.**

“Who would name their child Harvey Potter?” Neville asked in confusion. Harry shrugged but inwardly winced. The boy’s name had been Harvey Potter. 

Amelia Bones stood up and looked at him. “Mr. Potter might I ask a question?” Harry looked at her and nodded. “How old were you when you learned your own name?” 

Harry looked away. “I was five. My teachers started asking questions when I didn’t answer to my name.”

“And what were you used to answering to?” She asked only for Harry to look away and not answer. 

**There ... sister like that...**

“There was nothing wrong with Lily!” All of the teachers who had taught the bright witch exclaimed in frustration. Harry blushed at seeing so many people defend his mum. The founders however watched on in worry. Worry for their heir.

**but all the ...**

**"Sorry," he grunted,**

“Did he just apologize?” Harry questioned, looking scandalized. 

Fred and George gasped. “He knows the word?” “An actual apology?”

**as the tiny ... walked off.**

By this point many of the people in the room had long since realized what day it was and many of the witches – minus Umbridge of course – had tears in their eyes. Harry however laughed and looked at the head table sadly. “That was you there wasn’t it Professor Flitwick? How on earth did your arms fit around him?”

The tiny professor snorted out a laugh. “Yes, that indeed was me, but oddly enough I don’t know how they fit. He was quite large.”

**Mr. Dursley ... approve of imagination.**

“How can anyone not approve of imagination?” Flitwick wondered in his squeaky voice.

Harry sighed. “He just doesn’t.” 

**As ... its eyes.**

The twins and Remus chuckled to themselves. 

**"Shoo!" ... behavior?**

“No,” Remus said, shaking his head. “But it is normal Professor McGonagall's behavior.” His comment earned him an aforementioned stern look. Several students had heard him and gasped as they understood. 

**Mr. Dursley ... new word ("Won't!").**

“Oh bravo!” The twins clapped sarcastically.

Professor Sprout snarled her nose. “No child should be praised for that.”

**Mr. Dursley … a grin.**

“Ted Tonks,” Professor Sprout said fondly, thinking about her old student.

“Tonks?” Harry asked.

“Yes, that Tonks, Harry,” Remus said with a nod.

One of the Auror’s flushed red. The hair went red with the face and Harry snickered. “Nym? Is that your dad?” He asked and knew he was the only one who could get by with calling her that. 

“Unfortunately.” She said covering her face.

**"Most ... Jim?"**

“I think Ted’s enjoying himself a bit too much,” Professor Sprout said, shaking her head but she was smiling.

**"Well, Ted,"... the Potters…**

**Mrs. Dursley ... comments.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

“What a b-” A hand was slapped over Draco’s mouth as he said that stopping the last word. 

“Act like a pureblood, Dragon.” Lucius hissed but the entire hall heard it. Several people narrowed their eyes at the elder Malfoy.

Harry got up and stormed over to the two. He yanked Draco up and away from his father startling everyone. “I suggest you stop threatening your son. I can feel the dark magic you are using leeching away at his magic and life from across the room. Draco doesn’t need to be a copy of you and you should stop trying to force him into it. Draco can choose his own future so be the father he needs not the father who he doesn't.” He dragged Draco who was still in wide eyed shock over to sit at the Gryffindor table.

**"Funny ... her crowd."**

“And what exactly does that mean ‘her crowd’?” Ron demanded.

“That would be wizards and anything to do with magic really,” Harry said in an unconcerned tone.

**Mrs. Dursley ... wouldn't he?"**

“Well at least he knows something!” Hermione snapped.

Harry snorted. “As if. Uncle Vernon doesn’t know his ass from his nose or how to get his head out of his fat ass.”

“Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter!” His head of house yelled. “That language is not appropriate.” 

**"I ... isn't it."**

“He didn’t even know your name?” Hermione exclaimed angrily, causing Remus to wince since he was across from her.

“Well not at that point. But I can assure you he knew it well enough in a few years,” Harry answered in the same tone as before.

**"Harry. ... me."**

Everyone was startled as Snape snarled darkly. “No it is not. You are named after your grandfather Henry but she didn’t want to be exact so she chose Harry for a boy and Henryetta if she had a girl. Petunia knew this and that is disgracing her own father’s name and memory.”

Harry smiled. “You knew my mother then?”

Snape nodded. “We grew up together. I lived only a few houses down and am the one who told her she was a witch. We were friends up until fifth year when in a fit of anger I said something and she never forgave me.”

Harry clenched his fists. “You loved her. You still do.” He said only to get a glare. That was confirmation enough. 

**"Oh, yes," ... waiting for something.**

“What were you waiting for Professor?” Fred asked.

“Wait and see Mr. Weasley.”

**Was he ... and their kind....**

“Oh yes, Lily knew how Petunia felt.” Snape snarled under his breath.

Remus started growling. “Lily knew full well yet still invited her and Vernon to the wedding.”

**He couldn't see ... it couldn't affect them....**

"Jinxed it," Harry muttered. “Then again he can’t see anything but what he wants to.”

**How … moved at all.**

“Never would have been able to do that,” the twins shook their heads. Sitting still just wasn’t possible for them.

**A man ... at least twice.**

“Dumbledore!” The twins exclaimed excitedly. Dumbledore chuckled.

The man sitting off to the side huffed. “I broke his nose. He’s the reason our sister is dead and he’s a lying bastard.” Everyone watched the two. 

Aberforth glared. “I have proof of everything. Including your sex life with Grindelwald and that you fired the curse that killed our sister.” Dumbledore only hung his head in shame. 

“Aberforth this isn’t something we should talk about here…” Albus started only to be cut off.

“No more lies Albus. You can’t hide that you are just as much at fault for both Grindelwald and Tom Riddle becoming Voldemort. You caused it from the first steps. You know that there can’t be a Light Lord without it’s counter balance. A Dark Lord. When Tom was born you knew he was the next balance and as a result you knew that you were going to be usurped soon by the new Light Lord. Tom was the new Dark Lord and Harry Potter his counter balance. You ruined Young Tom’s life and young Harry’s too. I hope these books reveal everything else too.” He then went to sit as far away from his brother as was possible.

Everyone was shocked and Amelia Bones was writing it down to look into. She had a parchment already.

**This ... Dumbledore.**

“Ha! We were right!” Fred said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

“No one disagreed with you,” she told him.

**Albus … unwelcome.**

“Oh, I was very much aware I merely chose to ignore the fact,” Dumbledore said, chuckling slightly before resuming listening.

**He ... lighter.**

“I’ll explain later,” Hermione said quickly as Ron opened his mouth. Others were writing down what they wanted explained.

**He … Put-Outer,**

“Is that its real name sir?” Hermione asked.

“No, it is called the Deluminator Miss Granger.”

**until … spoke to it.**

Harry snickered. “Oh dear, if my relatives had seen you talking to a cat they would have run you off before you could leave me there.”

**"Fancy ... ruffled.**

“McGonagall ruffled? She must have had a bad day,” Ron said in an undertone.

“What was that Weasley?” McGonagall questioned sharply.

“Oh! Nothing Professor,” Ron said quickly while the twins sniggered.

**"How ... McGonagall.**

“All day?” Hermione wondered aloud.

McGonagall nodded with a grimace.

**"All day?**

“Hermione you think like Dumbledore!” George exclaimed.

“You know she’ll take that as a compliment,” Harry told him and nodded to Hermione who was beaming. “If only she wouldn’t.” He mumbled.

**When ... impatiently.**

"Not everyone," Remus muttered quietly. Oh he had been in a pub sure, but it wasn't for celebrating. Harry gave him a squeeze of the hand for comfort and solace.

**"You'd think ... had much sense."**

“Probably was. He always was a bit over eager,” Flitwick chimed.

**"You ... years."**

Everyone old enough to remember what the wizarding world was like before that fateful Halloween shivered at the thought of those terrible eleven years.

**"I know that," ... Muggles found out about us all.**

“I can see it now…” George said in a tone reminiscent of Trelawny.

**I suppose ... lemon drop?"**

“A what?” Ron asked curiously.

**"A what?"**

“Aww Ron! Why’d you have to think like McGonagall?” Fred complained loudly.

**"A ... Voldemort."**

All of those gathered flinched with the exception of Dumbledore, Remus, and of course, Harry. Hermione, who had gotten somewhat used to the name, only winced slightly.

**Professor McGonagall ... never have."**

“Because you’re too noble to use them sir,” Harry said, letting the Headmaster know that he was no longer angry at him with a smile. Of course, he might not have completely forgiven the Headmaster, not until he got some answers anyway. Dumbledore returned the smile before turning back to the book.

**"Only ... new earmuffs."**

Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George all exchanged similar, slightly horrified, expressions. There was gagging heard from all across the Great Hall.

**Professor ... that they're -- dead. "**

By now, McGonagall and Sprout were both wiping tears out of their eyes and Remus dropped his head into his hands. Ginny reached over to where Harry was sitting with his eyes closed and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Many other adults were wiping tears for the fallen as well.

**Dumbledore ... Oh, Albus..."**

Remus chuckled slightly. “Never knew you cared so much for James Professor.”

McGonagall sniffed. “Well, he did bring a certain spark to class.”

**Dumbledore ... survive?"**

“Believe me Professor, I’ve wondered the same thing,” Harry said glumly.

**"We ... know."**

Harry shot Dumbledore a look which the Headmaster ignored. Remus caught this interaction and raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

**Professor ... the edge.**

“I want one!” Fred and George exclaimed.

**It ... left now."**

Harry shook his head. “Not necessarily true,” he muttered, looking over at all the red heads and thinking about his godfather. “I’d have gladly been better off in an orphanage though. Should have dropped me off in one.”

Remus nodded and smiled. “There’s also your cousins on your father’s side and I think you have relatives in America on your mother’s side.” Harry looked shocked at that information.

**"You ... live here!"**

“Thanks Professor.” Harry said, then mumbled under his breath, “Glad to know someone had sense that day.”

**"It's ... a letter."**

“A letter!? Did you honestly believe that a letter could explain everything?” Both Hermione and Ginny were fuming and Remus and Harry both set on calming them down.

**"A letter." ... in the future**

“No.” Harry said quickly, looking at Fred and George.

“Aww come on Harry just think –,”

“ – for one whole day you won't be the only scrawny git in the world!”

“No.” Harry repeated sharply and Snape raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. Surely Potter was putting on a show? When Colin Creevey beamed at him in hope he snarled. “Hell No!”

**\-- there ... Harry**

“How many am I in again Hermione?” Harry teased his friend who stuck her tongue out at him.

Hermoine did answer though. “About fifty different ones. You should sue. They had no rights to you.” 

Harry nodded. “I’ve thought about it but I wanted to graduate first if at all possible.”

**\-- every ... he's ready to take it?"**

“Of course, finding out from a giant who just broke down a door of an isolated cabin wasn’t exactly ideal either,” Harry mumbled again.

“Isolated cabin?” Remus asked in confusion.

“Something tells me you’ll find out soon enough.” Harry said, waving at the book.

**Professor ... as this?"**

“I trust Hagrid with my life.” Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

“No offense mate, while I do trust Hagrid, after Aragog, I wouldn’t exactly be following him at a drop of a pin.”

“And don’t make me bring up Gwarp.” Hermione added.

**“I would ... front of them.**

“Ah, Sirius’ bike,” Remus mused. “I wondered what had happened to that back then.”

**If the ... sir."**

Harry laughed. “I have a feeling that bike put me to sleep on fussy nights.” He said getting a familiar warm feeling of invisible arms around him.

Remus nodded. “Yes, when you were fussy Sirius and I would take you out. You’d fall asleep within moments. Though he liked to ride it through the streets without it flying mostly. He found it to be exhilarating.”

**"No ... over Bristol."**

“Aww…” Hermione and Ginny cooed while the boys laughed and Harry blushed. Several other girls at other tables had awed as well. 

**Dumbledore ... bolt of lightning.**

Again, Hermione and Ginny cooed.

**"Is ... Underground.**

Harry sighed and touched his scar. “Wish it could be removed. Bloody thing has brought nothing but pain and trouble.” He got up and moved to sit with Remus.

“Do you really?" Fred quickly interjected. When Dumbledore nodded he and George exchanged glances.

“Wicked.” They chorused.

**Well ... wounded dog.**

“Padfoot would resent that,” Remus mused. Harry nodded leaning into his side. He needed the comfort from his Uncle Mooney.

**"Shhh!" ... Muggles -"**

“Tell me about it,” Harry said and Snape frowned. He really needed to get Harry away from his relatives.

**"Yes,... gone out.**

Harry shuddered slightly. You know something is bad when Dumbledore’s eyes aren’t twinkling.

" **Well,"... bike back.**

Remus shook his head. “I don’t think he’ll be getting back for a while.”

**G'night, ... reply.**

Harry turned to Remus. “Where is that bike? I want it.” He said sadly knowing it would be one of the last things of Sirius he might get.

Remus hugged him. “I had it put in Sirius’ vault. Once this is over I'll get it for you.” He pressed a gently fatherly kiss to Harry’s hair. “He’d want you to have it.”

**Dumbledore ... he was gone.**

“You left him on the doorstep?!” Hermione yelled at the Headmaster and Harry felt a wave of sympathy for Remus, who had clapped his hands over his ears.

“What were you thinking?!” Ginny evidently agreed with Hermione.

“Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, I assure you, Harry was perfectly fine.” Dumbledore soothed the two girls. Seeming somewhat satisfied, they sat down and Remus turned to Hermione.

“Are you going to be doing that a lot?” He asked her seriously and she merely blushed in response. She remembered how sensitive his ears were. 

**A breeze ... lived!".**

“That is the end of the first chapter,” Hogwarts said. 

Harry growled. “You left me… on a doorstep… in only a blanket… in NOVEMBER!” He shouted the last part. “I could have died before they even woke up! Froze to death. Taken by wild animals! The Milkman could have taken me or a death eater. All they had to do to bypass the bloody wards was to mean me no harm at that moment. What rights did you have to place me there anyway? I know for a fact mum would have never allowed it in her will. Remus told me so. He was there when they wrote their wills in Gringotts.” He panted near tears before bolting out of the Great Hall as if the containment wards were not even there. The Founders were right behind him.


	4. 3

Everyone was in shock. Harry had been able to leave. The silencing spells on Fudge and Umbridge were removed. Before they could speak though Lady Hogwarts spoke. “Let’s eat until they return. Harry needs some time to himself.” She waved her hand and the tables filled with food. “The Founders will know how and what he needs right now.”

Everyone ate or talked over the things the book had told them. The muggleborns were explaining what muggle items were to those who had questions. After about twenty minutes had past Harry was carried back in. He was sleeping soundly in Slytherin’s arms. His feet were bare as were his hands but that was not what caught everyone’s attention. There were shards of wood, glass, and other sharp objects imbedded in his feet and hands. “He’ll be fine. He just needed to release his magic.” Gryffindor said.

Slytherin huffed. “He destroyed the entire west corridor with accidental magic at fifteen. He’s going to be the next Merlin.” 

Ravenclaw laughed. “And you can’t wait to start training him in Parselmagic. I can see that look in your eyes. You’re practically giddy.”

Huffelpuff smiled at the three of them. “You should probably have the mediwitch work on his wounds before he starts bleeding out.” That caught their attention. They rushed him over to Pomfrey. Harry woke up and pouted as he was fixed up. “Hogwarts, I think we can start the next chapter now.”

**Chapter two: The Vanishing Glass**

It began to read itself again.

**Nearly ten years ... different-colored bonnets –**

Several people started to laugh and McGonagall waited until all the snickers had died down before letting the book continue. None of the muggleborns had held back on laughing and had to explain what a beach ball was. Several Purebloods were disgusted at the image it made in their heads.

**but Dudley … lived in the house, too.**

“And why is that?” Remus demanded in a cool tone that scared Harry more than if he had yelled. Everyone else was curious about that as well. They had all heard he was living it up and was loved. Ron, Hermoine, Fred and George knew the truth and hugged him close.

**Yet … noise of the day.**

Snape winced, having heard Petunia’s shrill voice all too often in his childhood and he knew that it wasn’t a pleasant sound to begin with, let alone early in the morning. He hoped the book wouldn’t do what he expected it to do. At Lady Hogwarts’ grin he knew it would. It was going to do the voices from here on out.

**"Up! ... Now!"**

The voice that hadn’t been what they had been hearing from the book startled them. Harry nearly choked at hearing his aunt’s voice suddenly and started looking around with fear filled eyes for her. Everyone that was paying attention over third year had seen the fear in those eyes. 

**Harry … door again.**

**"Up!" she ... same dream before.**

“Have to tell you Harry –” Fred began

“ – the reason for that is because –” George continued

“You have” They said in unison.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Thanks guys, but I already know that now.”

**His ... Duddy's birthday."**

“How often did they make you cook?” Madam Bones asked in a tone that matched Remus’.

“Not often. Only a few times really,” Harry answered quickly and Snape frowned. He had the feeling that Potter was lying, and not in a good way.

**Harry groaned ... was used to spiders,**

Ron shivered. “Did you have to mention the spiders?” He asked. Harry gave a bit of a shiver remembering Aragog.

Fred and George grinned, but quickly winced when Ginny smacked the both of them on the back of the head. “Ow! Ginny!”

**because ... was full of them,**

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hermione wondered.

**and that was where he slept.**

“WHAT?!” Everyone exclaimed. Before Harry could blink, both Remus, Snape and McGonagall were in front of Dumbledore.

“A cupboard? Are you telling me that he slept in a cupboard for ten years and you didn’t know about it?” Remus snarled. Like before, he wasn’t yelling, but his tone and glare were deadly.

Unlike Remus, McGonagall had no reservations about yelling. “ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! YOU SAID THAT HE WOULD BE WELL LOOKED AFTER BY THOSE MUGGLES!” She yelled.

Snape looked the angriest of them all. “You promised me that he was living rich and spoiled just like James was. Might I remind you I gave Lily an Oath of Protection over her son? If he had died so would I! I have failed her in so many ways all because you have lied to me! Did you ever even check on him yourself? Would you have even noticed if he had died in that house?”

Everyone else’ protests had died down as they watched the three Professor’s yell at the Headmaster.

“Harry, why didn’t you say anything?” Hermione asked him, taking advantage of the break.

“It never really came up. Besides, it wasn’t for much longer.” Harry answered. By that time, Dumbledore had said something that seemed to have placated Remus and McGonagall enough for them to sit down, but both were still shooting glares at the headmaster every so often. Snape was still seething but was sitting once more in his chair.

**When he was dressed ... punching somebody.**

“He’d had better not mean you,” Ginny said. Several other girls were agreeing with her. 

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

Ginny started muttering what sounded like various curses under her breath. Harry gulped at some he heard. One of which sounded like a genital severing curse.

**but he ... for his age.**

Remus shook his head. “Your father was skinny and short when he was eleven but that didn’t last long.”

“So they were both scrawny gits?” Fred asked and Remus chuckled but nodded.

Harry pouted. “Yeah well i’m always going to be small.” He mumbled under his breath. 

**He looked even ... bright green eyes.**

“Just like James, except for the eyes, Lily’s eyes,” Remus sighed, thinking back on his brother and sister.

**He wore ... Scotch tape**

“Why?” Ron asked him.

**because of ... on the nose.**

“Ah.”

**The only thing ... bolt of lightning.**

“You liked it?” Neville asked curiously. As long as he had known Harry, he seemed to hate the scar.

“Yeah, but that was before I knew what it represented. At the time, I liked it because it made me different.” Harry replied looking at his friend. “I hate it now.”

**He had ... don't ask questions."**

“Car crash?” Remus asked. His hands were clenched and it appeared that he was speaking through gritted teeth. “They didn’t even tell you how your parents died?”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. They didn’t. Hagrid had to tell me.”

**Don't ask ... the Dursleys.**

“But how were you supposed to learn?” Luna asked. Her expression wasn’t her usual dreamy state like always when she asked. 

“I think the point was so that I wouldn’t,” Harry mused.

**Uncle Vernon ... --all over the place.**

“Curse of the Potter’s that is,” Remus said nodding at Harry’s unruly black hair. He noticed that Ginny too was staring at Harry. “That and marrying red heads,” he added under his breath and Hermione smirked.

**Harry was ... pig in a wig.**

“We’ll corrupt you yet!” Fred said in between fits of laughter.

“Yeah, by the time we’re done with you, you might be worthy of the Marauders!” George added.

Remus leaned over to Harry. “You never told them?” He asked in a whisper.

Harry shook his head. “To be honest, it slipped my mind.” He then smirked. “If these books truly do tell then just imagine what their reactions will be when they do find out.” 

**Harry put ... last year."**

“Spoiled brat,” Professor Sprout muttered to McGonagall who nodded in agreement.

Draco scoffed. “Not even I get that many presents. Disgusting muggle. I sure hope he learns his lesson, not even I am that spoiled.”

**"Darling, ... turned the table over.**

“Smart thinking,” Ron said seriously while the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all rolled their eyes. Ron and his stomach. 

Remus growled. “And how often exactly did he turn the table over for you to have the need to hide and protect your food?” Everyone watched him, waiting for an answer.

Harry sighed. “Enough that even Aunt Petunia can sense it as well and tries to avoid it.” There were some inhales at that. 

**Aunt Petunia ... thirty..."**

“He can’t even do simple math!” Flitwick exclaimed.

**"Thirty-nine, ... Dudley's hair.**

“Again, he is encouraging that?” Sprout asked out loud. Everyone but Umbridge was starting to want to murder the Dursleys. Even those in Slytherin and under Voldemort’s order. 

**At that moment ... angry and worried.**

Harry just handed Draco a parchment and quill. “Write them down and i’ll explain later what they are.”

**"Bad news, ... Harry's direction.**

“Did they always talk about you like that?” Ron asked.

Harry thought about it. “Majority of the time. Though there were a few times when they actually said my name.” He didn’t ever add what he thought out loud.  _ It was never good though. _

**Dudley's mouth ... she'd ever owned.**

“I didn’t know why I was looking at pictures of the same cats every single time.” Harry said wrinkling his nose. “I personally like cats but I can’t stand having to see repeated pictures of Fluffy, Kitty, and Dippy Do.”

Several others chuckled. They would be the same way.

**"Now what?" said … Tufty again.**

“Harry,” Hermione sighed in exasperation.

“Can you blame me?” Harry asked defensively and Hermione reluctantly shook her head.

**"We could ... the boy."**

“The feeling’s mutual,” Harry said with a snarl.

“Wasn’t she the one –” Ron began but Harry cut him off.

“We’ll get to that.”

**The Dursleys ... like a slug.**

Everyone was thinking the same thing.  _ He’s not like how we were told to believe. _

**"What about ... Dudley's computer).**

“Nice try Harry,” Ginny told him.

Harry gave a weak smile. “Still I could only hope.”

**Aunt Petunia ... swallowed a lemon.**

“So her normal expression then,” Snape said, a little bit louder than he thought. He couldn’t believe that Potter hadn’t had the spoiled life he had imagined… In fact, Potter’s childhood almost reminded him of his own, and that was not a good thing. Harry had heard though and started laughing. 

**"And come ... him in the car...."**

“That’s illegal!” Hermione said.

“He’s not a dog!” Neville said at the same time. Harry just smiled at seeing his friends so outraged. 

**"That car's ... wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

Everyone burst into laughter after that one. And just when the laughter would stop, one of the children would look at another and it would begin again. Even the adults were trying to hide their laughter. Umbridge excluded.

**don't cry, ... around him.**

“Did they fit?” Ron asked.

“It was only around his neck, and it was pretty close,” Harry informed him.

**"I... ... his mother's arms.**

Everyone was disgusted. 

**Just then, ... to cry at once.**

“An awful child.” Rowena Ravenclaw said sneering from where she sat.

**Half an hour ... time in his life.**

“Really?” Hermione asked sadly, and she sighed when Harry nodded.

**His aunt ... until Christmas."**

Remus growled. “He didn’t.”

“Relax Remus, most of the things he said were empty threats.” Harry tried to reassure his ‘uncle’ but Remus caught the almost in Harry’s statement.

**"I'm not ... them happen.**

“Accidental magic.” Snape said. “Your aunt knew what it was. She saw Lily and I as children doing it.” Harry frowned at knowing his aunt was just being mean to him all these years. 

**Once, Aunt ... so quickly.**

“Cutting the hair never works. It’s like a hedge,” Remus said in a mock wise tone.

Tonks came over and looked at Harry’s hair. “That sounds an awful lot like metamorphmagus abilities. Can you focus on your hair and grow it out for me. If you can’t that means I am wrong but i’d like to be sure.”

Harry shrugged and closed his eyes letting his magic and mind focus only on his hair and making it long like Salazar’s long hair. He felt a tingling before hearing a gasp. He opened his eyes to find his hair was long and wavy. He stood up to look at it. It reached his waist and made him look like a mix between Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

Slytherin sucked in a deep breath. “Selene.” Harry looked to him noticing he was clutching at his goblet to the point his fingers were turning white. “You look identical to my youngest daughter Selene with your hair like that. Selene died… when she was your age. Muggles attacked her and they killed her.”

Harry moved to take his hand gently. “She is why you left the castle back then. You left to avenge her and the others didn’t agree with it.” Slytherin hung his head. 

Godric sighed from his seat. “It wasn’t that we didn’t agree with him at that time it was more of he was acting rashly and storming off with only a sword and wand against an entire army of soldiers and church officials. He was going to get himself killed.” 

Slytherin sighed. “And I did get myself killed. Our sons immediately took sides. One to not blame the muggles because they didn’t know not to face magic and one to destroy them in retribution for killing both Selene and I. At my death our family was split down the center.” He reached up to his own hair and unclasped the pin holding most of it up. His hair escaped in all directions. 

Harry was in awe. Slytherin’s hair fell into his face and blocked it from view. Godric reached over to pull it back and tie it with a transfigured piece of leather. He had far more hair than it had looked. “Turn.” Harry turned and he felt slender fingers pulling the top layer of his hair back and up. The pin was a snake eating a ruby. It had emerald eyes and two crossed swords. One with tiny emeralds and the other tiny rubies. “Godric gave me this as an engagement present. Now it is yours.”

**Another …. orange puff balls)**

Nearly all the witches winced at the description of the sweater. Harry grimaced at the memory as he returned to his seat.

**\-- The harder ... Harry wasn't punished.**

“Good.” Ginny said and everyone nodded their agreement. 

**On the ... in mid- jump.**

“Harry…you apparated,” Hermione said in a faint voice.

“No, I think I just flew,” Harry mused.

_ Petunia should have known that was accidental magic, after all, Lily did nearly the same thing, _ Snape thought.  _ But, that sounds more like apparation.  _

**But today, ... favorite subjects.**

“Wow Harry, he sure loves to talk about you!” George beamed.

Harry groaned knowing exactly what was coming up.

**This morning, … "It**

**was flying."**

There was a collective groan.

“Harry, why can't you keep your mouth shut?” Hermione moaned.

“Because otherwise he wouldn’t be Harry?” Ron guessed than shrank back at the look his best friend sent him.

Harry covered his face. “I admit I really don’t know what I was thinking that day.”

**Uncle Vernon ... DON'T FLY!"**

“Well you see Vernon, perhaps in your crazed mind they don’t –” Fred said. “ – but here in the real world,” George continued. “They do!” They finished together.

**Dudley and Piers ... dangerous ideas.**

“No, you do that on your own,” Ron said. Hermione nodded and Remus looked at her.

“Do I want to know?” He asked.

She shook her head. “But you’ll find out.”

Harry banged his head on the table while hearing Ron and Hermoine.

**It was a ... it wasn't blond.**

Fred and George laughed at that and had a spark in their eyes that made Harry think there would be a new prank coming soon. Everyone else was sneering at the fact that Harry was denied Ice Cream. He had liked the pop though. 

**Harry had t ... his knickerbockers**

“His what?” Neville asked.

“Muggle treat,” Hermione answered quickly. She was getting intrigued to see exactly why Harry was trying to slide down into his seat and disappear.

**glory didn't ... to last.**

Heads turned to Harry in questioning confusion. “They had spit it in. The day just got worse from there.” He admitted.

**After lunch … glistening brown coils.**

Salazar gave a moan of want. “Gorgeous.” 

Harry smiled. “He was gorgeous. Polite too.”

**"Make it move … the house.**

“That is a very optimistic way of looking at it Harry,” Luna said and most people looked around, having forgotten about her.

**The snake … It winked.**

“You do know that snakes don’t have eyelids?” Hermione asked.

“Actually, they have a film protecting their eyes which does occasionally move,” Remus corrected causing people to look at him. “What?” He asked and they all shook their heads.

**Harry stared. ... winked, too.**

“Harry, you are not supposed to wink back at a snake,” Ginny groaned. Harry just shrugged.

**The snake ... really annoying."**

“And now you’re talking to it. Didn’t you find that weird at all?” Draco stated.

Harry shrugged. “I was ten, lonely, and used to weird stuff happening. Now that I think back on it I've been talking to garden snakes while out doing yard work since I was little.”

**The snake nodded ... been to Brazil?"**

“You were talking to a snake about Brazil?” Remus asked faintly. “And you never thought to mention this to anyone?”

“Well I didn’t think it was that weird until people started accusing me of being Slytherin’s heir,” Harry snapped. “Second year.” He said before Remus could ask.

**As the ... he could.**

Fred and George snickered.

**"Out of the ... for the exits.**

Luna frowned. “You were okay, right?”

Harry nodded. “Just bruises.”

**As the snake ... you, Harry?"**

Again there was a collective groan from everyone, minus the Ministry officials who were mostly upset that so far this book had done nothing but prove Potter actually had something to admire, not that they would admit that.

**Uncle Vernon ... a large brandy.**

Remus was growling deeply and darkly. His eyes were nearly gold. “How long did you stay in the cupboard after that? Exactly when was your next meal after that?”

Harry didn’t deign to answer but Remus could smell the shame rolling off Harry and he whined.

**Harry lay in ... some food.**

“Smart.” McGonagall said and she gave Harry a rare smile, although it was a rather tight one. Harry gave a small smile back. 

**He'd lived with ... pain on his forehead.**

“That’s more than you should have to remember,” Remus said sadly and Harry shifted uncomfortably, thinking about what they would say when they reached third year and heard what he did whenever a Dementor was near. The adults shivered at knowing he remembered that.

**This, he ... never happened;**

“Believe me Harry, I tried,” Remus said sadly. “If it wasn’t for some rather ridiculous laws –” He glared at the Ministry representatives, particularly Umbridge, “I would have taken you away from there.”

“Thanks Remus,” Harry said, giving the man a grateful smile.

**the Dursleys ... and Dudley.**

“Diggle,” McGonagall sighed.

**After asking ... closer look.**

“Of course, they didn’t want to be caught.” Ron said. 

**At school, ... Dudley's gang.**

“That’s the end of the chapter.”


	5. 4

Harry sighed knowing this was going to be a long day. Time. However long they were going to be kept there. 

**Chapter 3: THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

**The escape of ... holidays had started**

“When was Dudley’s birthday Harry?” Remus asked.

“Er…late May?” Harry answered, seeing the anger flash in Remus’ eyes. Remus took a deep calming breath and forcibly turned his attention back to the front. The gold in his eyes was still there but he was in control from what Harry could see.

**and Dudley had ... was the leader.**

“Do you know, that actually makes sense?” Neville said in a sarcastic tone, earning him a few surprised looks. “Seems Malfoy might just be the smartest in his group but that makes Crab and Goyle the one’s in charge of their group.”

**The rest of ... Dudley's favorite sport:**

“Why do I have the feeling that that has something to do with you Harry?” Hermione asked.

**Harry Hunting.**

“You’re a Seer Hermione,” Ron teased and Hermione glared at him.

**This was why ... was very funny.**

“Why?” Luna mused in her airy tone.

**"They stuff people's ... might be sick."**

“That would be your mother’s cheek Harry,” Remus told him and a few of the teachers nodded.

Fred and George gaped. “Sassmaster Harry Potter!” 

The boy at the guest table who had been quiet the last chapter spoke again. “Oh, I really like you. We are going to be great friends. I’m Percy. Percy Jackson.”

**Then he ran, ... for several years.**

All of the children shuddered at that, except for Ron who seemed shocked at the description of food going bad.

**That evening, ... called boaters.**

“Oh the horror!” George cried, clutching his heart while Fred and Ron laughed. Ginny and Hermione were wincing at the description of the uniform.

**They also carried ... for later life.**

“For what?” McGonagall wondered.

**As he looked ... not to laugh.**

Harry had no such reservations now, and was laughing along with the twins.

**There was a … ask a question.**

“Oh Harry! How dare you ask a question!” Fred and George mocked. Harry acted abashed at them for saying that before laughing with them.

**"Your new ... be so wet."**

“Again with the cheek,” Remus muttered with a small smile on his face. Even the corner of Snape’s lips were tilted upward. 

**"Don’t be stupid," ... elephant skin, probably.**

“Your mind is very … odd.” Draco said looking at the boy who had dragged him over and refused to let him leave. 

“Er…thanks?” Harry said, uncertain if this was a good thing or a bad one. 

**Dudley and …. behind his paper.**

“He actually made his son do something?” Sprout whispered to McGonagall.

**"Make Harry ... mail, Harry."**

“Never mind then,” Sprout said.

**"Make Dudley ... Who would?**

“Only half the wizarding world!” Ron said. Then, with a smirk on his face, “And Ginny.”

Ginny blushed a beat red. “Ron!” Harry flushed red as well. 

**He had no ... to the library,**

Hermione, Remus, and a few teachers winced at that.

**so he'd never ... be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

“That is why we should stop using those self addressing quills!” McGonagall shouted at Dumbledore, who looked properly abashed.

**The envelope ... coat of arms; a lion,**

“Gryffindor!”

**an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

Luna, Flitwick, and Sprout all clapped for their respective houses while Snape remained silent. Harry smiled and mouthed to both Salazar and Snape. “Slytherin.”

**"Hurry up, boy!" ... at his own joke.**

“That was so funny –” Fred began

“That I forgot how to laugh.” George concluded.

**Harry went back ... the yellow envelope.**

“Should have opened it in the hall mate,” Ron told Harry.

“Gee Ron, you think?” Harry said sarcastically.

**Uncle Vernon ripped ... white of old porridge.**

Salazar’s face scrunched up. “I did not need to get that image in my head.”

**"P-P-Petunia!" he ... a choking noise.**

“Was she choking?” Ron asked hopefully.

“Ron!” Hermione scolded.

“No she wasn’t,” Harry told him. “Unfortunately.”

Throughout this, Snape remained quiet but he was scorning Petunia Dursley in his thoughts. She knows what that letter says, she read Lily’s nearly a dozen times!

**"Vernon! Oh my ... his Smelting stick.**

“Man! Mum would never let us get away with doing that!” Fred complained.

“Neither would Gran,” Neville said, wincing as he thought about what his Gran would do.

“The Dursleys always think they are above everyone, even the law.” Harry said frowning.

**"I want to ... didn't move.**

“Here comes the temper!” George called, ignoring Harry’s scowl.

Remus looked thoughtful. “I wonder whose temper you have,” he wondered aloud.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Well, Lily would get rather…upset shall we say, over even the smallest thing. Whereas James would be able to deal with some things, considering he was best friends with Sirius, but he could only take so much.”

“He’s got his mum’s temper.” Nearly everyone in the room echoed, ignoring Harry’s glares.

**“I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

Fred and George cackled. “There’s that temper.” Harry banged his head on the table. They were never going to let him live this down. 

**"Let me see ... Uncle Vernon wildly.**

Ginny snorted. “Why would we want to follow you Muggle?” She asked.

“Miss Weasley!” Professor McGonagall snapped, but she seemed to be in agreement with Ginny.

**"But what ... dangerous nonsense?"**

“Stamp out that dangerous nonsense?” Remus repeated in a low tone, glaring at Dumbledore. “Were you aware of how deep Petunia’s hatred for both magic and her sister ran sir?” He asked the headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed. “I had hoped that Petunia would be able to reconcile with herself after Lily’s death and treat Harry fairly.” He admitted.

Both Remus and Snape scoffed. “Oh yes, like that would happen. Might I remind you she pushed Lily down a fifty foot well when we were younger and she tried to hit me over the head with a frying pan every time I would stay over at their house to avoid my father.” Snape said with a snip in his tone.

**That evening when …. couple of spiders**

Ron winced.

**fell from ... second bedroom.”**

“Second bedroom?” Remus growled, bolting up. “You’re telling me that while that…”

“Git,” Fred supplied.

“That boy had two rooms, Harry was sleeping in a cupboard?”

Dumbledore sighed, his eyes downcast. “I assure you Remus, I had no idea...”

“And Mrs. Figg had no idea either did she?” Remus growled and Harry was looking at his almost uncle in slight alarm.

“Arbella had said that he was unhappy, but she didn’t know the extent…”

“Remus relax, it’s in the past,” Harry tried to tell him.

“Fine, but you’d better hope that Snuffles never hears about this in the afterlife, or he’ll be down there in a heartbeat. Not that he’d be alone,” Remus muttered under his breath.

**"Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't ask questions ... been touched.**

Harry smiled. “I hoarded those books to myself. Unlike what you wuold all believe I read books. I like reading books.”

The 

**From downstairs ... here without it.**

Everyone, minus Umbridge, felt for the younger Harry. Even Lucius Malfoy felt the child at least deserved his letter.

**Next morning ... each other darkly.**

The guest table had disgusted looks on their faces. “If you had acted like that I'd have tanned your hide.” The brunette lady between the two black haired, sea green eyed males said looking at the younger.

**When the mail ... neck from behind.**

“What is it with you and grabbing things larger than you from behind?” Ron wondered, obviously thinking about the Troll they had encountered in first year.

Harry just shrugged. “Must have been practicing for Halloween.” 

**After a minute ... He had a plan.**

Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and even Neville groaned.

“What? My plans aren’t that bad!” Harry said in defense.

“No offense mate, but they kind of are,” Ron said.

**The repaired alarm ... something alive!**

Fred and George were chanting, “Please be his uncles face!” over and over again.

**Lights clicked …. his uncle's face.**

“Go Harry!” Fred exclaimed, reaching over to give Harry a high five. George had pulled Harry into a hug.

**Uncle Vernon had ... before his eyes.**

The students watched Harry's face. They could easily see his emotions at having to relive all of this reflected in them. It saddened most of them.

**Uncle Vernon ... brought him.**

“I’m rather glad about that, aren’t you Fred?” George said and his twin nodded.

Fred smirked. "Like that'll stop us."

**On Friday, ... small noises.**

McGonagall snorted. "That won't stop the school letters. It can only get worse until a teacher is forced to come."

**On Saturday, things ... Harry in amazement.**

“Quite a few people Dudders, much more than would ever want to talk to you.” Fred pointed out.

Snape was smirking evilly. Harry sighed. "Those letters in the eggs and milk were your ideas weren't they?" Snape nodded.

"The Marauder were not the only ones who knew how to prank. Your mother and I did our fair share. We give as good as we got. Your mother even at one point when Black got out of hand and tried to hit me with a curse that would make it impossible for me to have children, hit him with a genital severing curse. He spent a month in the infirmary and avoided your mother like the plague."

Harry smiled and laughed. "Mum sounds awesome."

**On Sunday ... them cheerfully**

“Not for wizards!” Ron and Ginny sang. Harry's eyes widened as he remembered this morning. 

**as he ... to catch one.**

“Ah, the young seekers skills are already building,” George said in admiration.

“Why not just grab one off the floor Harry?” Neville asked.

“You guys do realize that this was almost five years ago right?” Harry pointed out and they shrugged. "I don't remember why I didn't."

**"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon ... the same time.**

Quite a few people snickered at the image being produced.

**“I want you ... his sports bag.**

“Is he really that stupid?” Hermione wondered.

“Yes, yes he is.” Harry told her.

**They drove. ... and wondering....**

“Wondering what?” Ginny asked gently.

Harry shrugged. “This was a long time ago, I don’t really remember.” He lied. He remembered wanting to know what was in the letters.

**They ate stale ... Petunia suggested**

“That definitely means things have gone too far if Petunia understands.” Snape muttered under his breath and unbeknownst to him, McGonagall who was sitting to his right heard him and raised a curious eyebrow.

**timidly, hours ... that afternoon.**

“Hate to tell you Dud, but daddy went mad a long time ago,” Harry said in a mock pitying tone. Everyone who heard him laughed.

**Uncle Vernon ... Harry's eleventh birthday.**

“Happy Birthday Harry!” Fred and George yelled.

**Of course, ... every day.**

“Actually,” Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

“I know Hermione, I know.”

**Uncle Vernon ... in there.**

Snape sucked in a breath. He knew that wrapped shape sounded far too much like a shotgun for his liking. This meant Harry was in danger.

A seventh year Ravenclaw looked at Harry. "What was in the package?"

Harry grimaced. "You'll find out soon enough."

**"Storm forecast ... shriveled up.**

“Those aren’t rations!” Ron exclaimed in anger as his stomach rumbled slightly.

**"Could do ... ragged blanket.**

There was a good deal of mumbling going around the room. No one was liking where this was going. Umbridge was seething at the fact she was finding a reason to arrest both Harry Potter and Dumbledore. She didn't care about the child being left with muggles or the seeming abuse.

**The storm raged ... warmer if it did.**

“I really don’t know if that’s a pessimistic or optimistic thought,” Hermione stated, looking slightly puzzled.

Harry flushed under the looks trained on him. "I was not suicidal, just cold and knew if the building was smaller, less cold wind would get in."

**Four minutes ... -- three... two... one… BOOM.**

A few people jumped, including Neville, who slipped off of his chair but clambored back on with a hand from Luna.

**The whole shack ... to come in.**

“Who is it?” Ginny and Professor Sprout asked at the same time. Harry just smirked at them.

“That’s the end of the chapter,” Flitwick said.


	6. 5

Harry yawned a bit. He was a bit bored and needed something to do. “Hey, can I have a book to read or something? I already lived through all of this. I know what’s going to happen.”

Hogwarts tilted her head and nodded. She held out her hand and a quill, ink well, and parchment appeared in front of Harry. “Make a list of things you felt were off that need to be addressed. It should help your mind to divert when needed.” 

Harry pouted but nodded and started writing. There were a lot of things he felt needed to be figured out. He started his list. 

  * _Why did Voldemort attack my family?_


  * _Why was I left with the Dursleys instead of them finding someone else I'm related to?_


  * _Snape?_


  * _Were there any enchantments on me at all when I was left on their doorstep?_


  * _Was the Philosopher's Stone from First year real?_


  * _Why were the Weasley’s yelling at the station in front of muggles?_


  * _How come only a Squib was left to watch over me until this year?_


  * _Where was Remus when I was a baby? Why wasn’t he there?_


  * _Prophecy? True or Fake?_


  * _Third floor being proclaimed deadly?_


  * _Fluffy?_


  * _Why were the obstacles so easy to get through?_


  * _How did Dumbledore not instantly know about the troll?_


  * _Why was Hagrid sent instead of a teacher?_


  * _Why destroy the stone instead of just returning it?_


  * _Does Flamel even know it was gone?_


  * _Did they know I was abused and not care?_


  * _What is the Hogwarts Charter Act and why do none of the students know of it?_


  * _Are there any other heirs to Hogwarts?_


  * _Was he a king now that Hogwarts was a sovereign nation again?_


  * _Am I now Headmaster?_


  * _Why did my parents not go somewhere safer than Godric’s Hollow? Aren’t manor houses full of high level wards?_


  * _Who are our guests at the other table Lady Hogwarts brought?_


  * _Will I live with the Founders now since they are my only magical relatives?_


  * _Why was Sirius never given a trial?_



  
  


**Chapter Four: The Keeper of the Keys**

Harry smiled softly remembering what was to come. He set his notes before him and looked at his friends. He did want to see their reactions and was scared of what was to come.

**BOOM. They ... stupidly.**

“Is he really that dumb to be dreaming about a canon?” Ron asked.

“Do I need to bring up the tap dancing spiders Ron?” Harry snickered at his best friend’s mock glare. Draco raised an eyebrow but since he was stuck sitting beside the two he dared not say a word on it.

**There was ... them.**

“What!” Hermione exclaimed. “He bought a rifle? He could have seriously hurt you!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t the first time nor the last.” He then realized what he said when all sound in the room disappeared. 

Hermione looked ready to blow her top. “Does he even have a gun license? If not there’s no reason he needs one unless he plans to use it to kill... you. Harry, please tell me i’m wrong.”

Harry looked away. “I’m too fast for him to get a good aim anyway.”

**"Who's ... I'm armed!"**

George blinked. “Isn’t everyone?”

Hermione sighed. “He meant – oh never mind.”

Fred and George snickered. 

**There ... Then --**

**SMASH!**

“Ow! Fred!” George complained as he rubbed his ears. Everyone turned to look at Fred. Fred gave a sheepish look. He had smacked the table hard at the same time the book had read that out.

“Oops.” Fred said blushing slightly. Harry smiled and burst into laughter. He laughed so hard he nearly fell over and tears were in his eyes. Fred looked at him with a smile. “It’s good to hear you laugh again.” Harry just smiled at him. 

**The door was ... in the doorway.**

“Hagrid!” Both Fred and George exclaimed, looking up at the man, who was grinning proudly. Harry gave Hagrid a soft smile.

**His face was ... easy journey..."**

Ron shook his head. “Typical Hagrid.” 

Everyone looked at Harry. Ron was ignored. “You have weird descriptions of people.” A sixth year Ravenclaw said from where she sat. Harry blushed. 

Looking at Hagrid he frowned. “Sorry Hagrid.”

Hagrid just laughed and waved him off. “Yer were only ‘leven.”

**He strode ... the stranger.**

“Brilliant Hagrid!” Fred broke in. Several people laughed. Umbridge however was seething at the fact that she wasn’t allowed to say anything against him. 

**Dudley squeaked ... mom's eyes."**

“First time I ever heard that,” Harry mumbled. “Certainly not the last.”

“If it makes you feel any better Harry, you don’t look exactly like James, there is quite a bit of your mother there as well,” Remus said gently, trying to cheer the boy up.

Harry smiled and leaned into his side again. He needed to be told hat today.

**Uncle Vernon ... and entering!"**

Harry and many people snorted. That wasn’t going to stop Hagrid. 

**"Ah, ... great prune,"**

Again Fred and George gave Hagrid a standing ovation. Umbridge merely scowled at the two boys, wondering how anyone could be applauding a half breed. Harry sent the toad a glare as if sensing the hatred for Hagrid coming from her. 

**said the ... of the room.**

The guests looked at Hagrid in slight fear and awe. One even bent over to the boy beside him and whispered something making all eyes look at Hagrid. 

**Uncle Vernon ... taste all right."**

Harry smiled thinking back on this moment. He remembered it well. 

**From an inside ... in green icing.**

“My first birthday cake,” Harry said with a smile, reminiscing.

Ron snarled his nose a bit. “Why green?”

Harry smacked him on the arm. “My favorite color is green.” Many people didn’t know this and Draco raised an eyebrow.

**Harry looked ..., "Who are you?"**

“Manners Harry!” Hermione scolded. Harry grinned sheepishly.

**The giant chuckled. "True, ... Grounds at Hogwarts."**

Harry raised his goblet. “And a fine one he is.” 

**He held ... got it, mind."**

“You’d better not have,” McGonagall said sternly, her eyes fixed on Hagrid who shifted under her gaze.

**His eyes ... a swig from**

“Hagrid!” McGonagall said exasperatedly.

At the same time, Ginny asked curiously, “How many pockets do you have Hagrid?”

“Fair few.” Hagrid answered.

Harry snorted. “Far too many.” He mumbled under his breath. 

**before starting ... gives you, Dudley."**

The table full of guests snickered. “Wouldn’t give him none if my life depended on it.” A boy with black hair and black eyes said. His skin was as pale as a ghosts.

**The giant ..., don' worry."**

There was another round of clapping, and this time Harry and Ron joined in. Hagrid’s nose went a bit red and Godric seemed to have found it so funny he howled with laughter.

**He passed ... know who you are."**

Hermione sighed. “At least you apologized.” 

Harry just sighed and looked at her. “I have manners when I need them.” Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry when he heard that. 

**The giant took ... Hogwarts, o' course.”**

Everyone leaned forward. They wanted to know. 

**"Er -- no," said Harry.**

“Wrong thing to say,” Neville said, shaking his head.

**Hagrid looked ..." asked Harry.**

“Harry, Harry,” Luna sighed. Harry looked at her and she patted his head. She was back to her dreamy look. 

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid ... abou' -- about ANYTHING?"**

Harry quickly hid his face from view at what he remembered thinking back then. 

**Harry thought ..., do math and stuff."**

This made the teachers stiffen and Amelia to write down nor things on her stack of parchment that just seemed to keep getting longer. 

**But Hagrid ... parents' world."**

“That wasn’t really helpful or clarified you know Hagrid,” Hermione pointed out.

“Sorry ‘buot that but I was much in shock, see,” Hagrid said. “Dumbeldore told me he’d know…”

**"What world?"**

**Hagrid looked ... sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

“Was that supposed to be a spell?” Ginny wondered. Lots of people looked just as confused. 

**Hagrid stared ..., were they?"**

“You know, most people would ask about their fame first,” Neville pointed out.

“But since when has Harry been most people?” Ron countered.

**"Yeh don' .... tell the boy anything!"**

George snorted. “Like that’ll work.”

Harry peeked out of his arms at George. He smiled softly at him. He noticed Draco had somehow ended up at his side and had to hide his nose in his arms because he knew it was red.

***A braver man ..."Harry -- yer a wizard."**

“Well said Hagrid,” McGonagall sighed with a sarcastic edge. Snape had rolled his eyes and the students were in slight shock that Harry Potter had known nothing of their world until he turned eleven. 

**There was ... a what?" gasped Harry.**

“Not quite the reaction I was expecting,” Hermione mused.

“Well how did you react?” Harry shot back, grinning triumphantly when Hermione didn’t answer.

**"A wizard, o' course," said ... in emerald green to**

**Mr. H. Potter,**

**The Floor,**

**Hut-on-the-Rock,**

**The Sea.**

McGonagall groaned. “Again this is why we should stop with the self addressing envelopes. These things would be noticed more often!” She hissed at Dumbeldore who just popped a lemon drop in his mouth and ignored her. Harry looked at his list and marked off that question. He no longer needed to ask about it.

Amelia marked it down on her parchment to see about getting that changed. 

**He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme**

**Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts**

**School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all**

**necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

“Does the letter ever change?” Remus asked curiously.

Dumbledore shook his head. “Only the headmaster part, or deputy part, and the name.”

**Questions exploded ... await my owl?"**

“Of all the questions,” Ron said, shaking his head.

“Hey, everything else made sense; that was the one thing that didn’t!” Harry said, trying to defend his past self. 

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, ... ruffled-looking owl**

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all looked shocked and disgusted. “Hagrid! That poor owl…”

Someone at the guest table was having to be held back.But others, mostly blondes, were glaring daggers at the Half-Giant.

**\-- a long quill, ... read upside down:**

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You can read upside down?” 

Harry nodded. “Came in handy when Dudley wouldn’t let me have my books for school.” Amelia heard this and sighed marking it down as well. Remus however tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders. 

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter.**

**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're Well.**

**Hagrid**

**Hagrid rolled up ... on the telephone.**

“Which it is,” George pointed out. 

Fred was frowning. “I hope the poor thing got spoiled rotten after the rough treatment Hagrid put the dear thing through.” 

**Harry realized ... into the firelight.**

Harry winced as his uncle's voice came from the book once more. He was really hating the way it was doing this. 

**"He's not going," he said.**

Those sitting closest to Harry could see him flinch at his Uncle’s voice. They would have to see about getting the book to stop using the voices soon.

**Hagrid grunted. "... Harry, interested.**

Lucius Malfoy sneered. “Not much of a vocabulary there Mr. Potter.”

Harry didn’t get the chance to retort when the black haired, sea green eyed boy from the other table stood up and decked Malfoy in the face. “Shut up you damn asshole.” He then sat back down. 

There were whispers of shock from the students and Draco.

**"A Muggle," ... Wizard indeed!"**

“That’s it!” Remus exclaimed. “He is not going back to that house, ever!” Remus growled, resembling a wolf more than a man as he stared at Dumbledore. “I don’t care about the blood protections! Evidently they didn’t do him much good!”

Dumbledore looked quite surprised to see Remus upset, as did many of the teachers. Professor McGonagall however, was nodding in agreement with her former student.

“Err…Professor?” Harry asked, “Is there a minimum amount of time that I have to spend with the Dursleys?” Amelia was wanting to know this as well and was ready to write it down. 

“A week,” the Headmaster said, nodding as he obviously followed Harry’s train of thought. Harry clenched his fist. 

Meanwhile, Hermione was looking at Remus anxiously since he was still growling under his breath, and she reached out to try and get him to sit down. When her hand grabbed his sleeve, he turned and both her and Harry were surprised to see bright amber eyes starring back at them. Slowly thought, the gold faded and returned to their normal blue and Remus sat down with a sigh.

**"You knew?"... the family!"**

Remus, Harry, and Snape all growled at her words. Everyone noticed that all three sounded feral somewhat. 

**She stopped to ... this for years.**

“Probably had,” both Snape and Remus muttered then looked at each other in surprise. They then looked away. Draco was intent to watch Harry’s face during all this. 

**"Then she met ... landed with you!"**

Remus growled again at the way Petunia was talking about his best friends. From where he was sitting, Harry heard a few phrases of what seemed to be a muted tirade from Remus including: “Next full moon…stupid Muggles…show them a werewolf…” He could see that Remus had his hands clenched under the table to keep from lashing out. 

**Harry had gone... in a car crash!"**

The entire hall went silent. Everyone was in shock that he was told a lie. A lie so wrong that it made everyone want to snarl in disgust. Remus was growling even louder. Harry quickly moved to sit in front of Remus and he took the other’s face in his hands. 

**"CAR CRASH!" roared ... knows his name!"**

“And adult as well,” Luna drifted in. She had startled those near her that forgot she was there. 

**"But why? What happened?" ... Hogwarts not knowin'."**

“It wouldn’t have really mattered,” Harry said shrugging. “Anyone would have been able to tell me.”

Fred reached over and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Would have been funny though. Harry Potter the clueless first year.” George then chuckled. 

**He threw a ... our world knows --"**

**"Who? "**

“Well that’s part of it Harry,” George said as though talking to a young child. Harry pouted. George and Fred laughed at the look.

**"Well -- I don' ... words came out.**

“Good luck trying to get him to say it Harry, we tried for nearly seven years.” Remus said. Harry was all smirks when he peeked at him.

**"Could you ... right -- Voldemort. "**

“He said it.” Remus said in surprise, and then turned to Hagrid. “What about all the times we tried to get you to say his name?” Hagrid merely picked up his cup.

**Hagrid shuddered. ... in their day!**

Remus quietly chuckled at that statement. The irony of that year when the past two James had teased him on being a Prefect, only to be chosen as Head Boy had been priceless. He quickly whispered his thoughts to Harry making the boy smile a bit. 

**Suppose the ... house an' -- an' --"**

Everyone had a grave look on their face and in some cases, such as Snape and Remus, looked rather ill.

**Hagrid suddenly ... killin' by then.**

_ But I’m sure you know why, _ Harry thought with a glance at Dumbledore.

**But he couldn't ... the McKinnons, the Bones,**

Amelia Bones winced at the mention of her family members who had died at Voldemort’s hand.

**The Prewetts,**

Heads were bowed. 

Now it was the Weasley’s turn to wince as they thought about their uncles, especially the older ones who actually remembered their mother’s brothers.

**\-- an' you ... life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

“You shouldn’t have to remember even that,” McGonagall said with a sigh. The entire hall was traumatized to hear that Harry could remember that.

**Hagrid was ... Dursleys were there.**

“So had I,” George admitted and Neville and Ginny nodded. Many of the students had jumped at the sudden voice change the book had had. 

**Uncle Vernon ... beating wouldn't have cured**

Harry had flinched hard at that being read in his Uncle’s voice. He curled into Remus’ side more. Those watching him could easily see that this was hurting Harry to have to relive all of this again.

**\-- and as for ... sticky end --"**

Once more, Harry heard a low growl and some mutterings about visiting a certain family on Privet Drive. He had to hold tight to Remus as the man was shaking with rage at the moment once more.

**But at that moment, ..., You-Know-Who?"**

Ron looked at Harry. “I’ve never heard you call him by anything but Vol… voldemort.”

Harry sighed. “Don’t get used to it. I am pretty sure it’s the only time I call him by anything other.”

**"Good question, Harry. ... say he died.**

“Which he did!” Umbridge exclaimed, speaking aloud for the first time since thethe founders had silenced her. She ignored the glares being shot her way.

**Codswallop, ... in him to die.**

Dumbledore looked thoughtful at that statement, but since everyone was paying attention to the book, no one caught the look.

**Some say he's .. lost his powers.**

“Impossible,” Umbridge scoffed. She got glares from everyone who knew the truth.

**Too weak to ... horrible mistake.**

The hall groaned at just how insecure little Harry was. They all vowed to fix this. 

**A wizard? Him? How ... like a football?**

“It doesn’t work that way Harry,” Hermione said sadly.

“I know that now,” Harry said sadly. “I know.”

**"Hagrid," he said ... be a wizard."**

The Entire room went silent and turned to look at Harry. Harry felt arms wrap around him and he relaxed into Salazar’s hold. He was scooped up and held against the other’s chest. “You will never go back there. I will not let you leave the castle to go back to those disgusting vermin.” 

Harry clung tighter to Salazar’s robes at those words.  _ “Never?” _

Salazar smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s hair.  _ “Never my little snakeling. Never again.” _ He could feel Harry crying into his abdomen. It made him realize just how small Harry was. Much smaller than everyone else. 

**To his surprise, ... constrictor on him?**

“Brilliant that was,” Fred said, looking over at Harry with a smirk, which Harry returned. He stayed in Salazar’s arms though. He felt content there. 

**Harry looked ... at Hogwarts."**

“Boy was he right,” Harry said with a slightly miserable tone.

Snape leaned forward slightly in his chair. What, Potter didn’t like his fame? He was learning more about the boy each second and was filling up with guilt each word that proved him wrong. 

**But Uncle ... and wands and --"**

“That won’t stop me.” Harry said darkly. Everyone around him backed away. 

**"If he wants ... goin' ter Hogwarts!**

“It does sound impossible,” Ron admitted.

**Yer mad. His name's ... Uncle Vernon.**

“Oooh, now he’s done it!” The twins chorused. Everyone knew you didn’t insult the headmaster in front of Hagrid. 

**But he had ... in his trousers.**

There was a moment’s silence as everyone processed this new development, then laughter erupted in the room. Even Percy was struggling to keep a straight face.

**Uncle Vernon ... left ter do."**

The laughter started again, and it took a full five minutes before Fred was composed enough to hear the book reading. Umbridge was shouting about how Hagrid should be arrested. The Founders immediately silenced her and Fudge once more.

**He cast a ... take on the job-”**

Some of the teachers all turned to glare at Fudge. 

**"Why aren't ... expelled?"**

“He won't tell you Harry, we’ve tried asking him that before,” George said.

“Wanna bet we find out?” Ron asked him with a smirk.

“Your on, one Galleon.” The two shook hands and Ron and Harry grinned at each other. That was an easy win. Fred and George immediately felt like they had just walked into a prank from hell. 

**"It's gettin' ... o' the pockets."**

“Eww…” Ginny said in disgust. “Hagrid you really need to clean out your pockets!”

Hagrid merely shrugged.

“Anyway, that’s the end of the chapter.” Hogwarts said and walked down to stand in front of everyone. “As you may have noticed our guests then you realize I have yet to introduce them. We shall do so first thing in the morning as I have noticed it is getting quite late. 


	7. 6

Harry had been bundled up and was asleep in Salazar’s arms before they even left the hall. The guests and students were allowed to return to the dorms and guests rooms to sleep but the castle was still locked down. None could exit, the floos weren’t working, portkey’s failed, the secret passageways were gone, and the owlery was closed. Nothing could get out.

Harry had been taken to sleep in Salazar and Godric’s quarters so they could watch over him. Pomfrey, Snape and Amelia were allowed in to be there for his medical exam. They wanted this before the next day started. Harry laid snuggled into the large bed. He’d been stripped down to his boxers so that the clothing wouldn’t affect the scans done on him. They watched as he slept peacefully through the five adults who read through the results. It broke their hearts to read the truth. 

Salazar had to sit down and run his fingers through Harry’s hair to believe the child wasn’t some ghost or phantom, come to haunt them all for failing him. To feel that the child before them was living and breathing. He felt magic tingle through his fingers. Harry’s magic.

Salazar leaned down to gently touch his and Harry’s foreheads together. He closed his eyes and magic in waves of green and silver went from his body into Harry. When the others went to stop him Godric stopped them. “He’s not hurting him. He’s doing an in-depth scan of Harry’s body. He’s finding out just how bad off Harry is and what needs to be dealt with first and what can be healed at a slower pace.”

Pomfrey looked confused. “I’ve never heard of such magic.” Godric smiled at her words. 

“It’s lost magic. Magic that is taught only from master to apprentice.” Snape said watching with interest. All heads turned to look at him, except Salazar. Salazar was still bent over Harry. “My mother taught me what she could of what magic she knew.”

Salazar opened his eyes and stepped back from Harry and his magic lashing out and blasting all the chairs into splinters. Harry bolted up with wide fear filled eyes and before their very eyes flipped out of the bed and under it as if he had flickered. Salazar froze and the room restored itself. He slowly bent down to look under the bed. 

His eyes softened. “ _ Snakeling, please come out. I’m not angry with you. I am angry at your relatives for hurting you in such a way that you’ll forever bear the scars both physically and mentally. _ ” He said in parsel to Harry. 

He saw the boy flinch before curling tighter into himself. “ _ Sorry… _ ” He then started to relax after a moment and he took the outstretched hand. Harry was helped out from under the bed. After a moment Harry was back on the bed and he wasn’t looking at anyone. His face bright red. 

No one said anything for a moment until Salazar looked at the two with healers credentials. “The first thing that needs addressed would be the head wound. Once you start healing anything else that will be what could kill him.” He turned to Harry. “Will you tell me about the head wound? I know you remember it. They need to know exactly how bad it was and how you were healed.”

Harry twisted the blankets in his hands. “Do I have to?” He asked without looking up. Salazar sighed and nodded. Harry hung his head. “I was seven. Aunt Petunia didn’t like that I came home with a better grade from school then Dudley. She hit me with the frying pan as I came into the kitchen. It was cast iron. I remember there being a lot of pain and blood. I woke up in my cupboard a week later healed but my eyesight was worse.” 

The adults were outraged to hear this and Salazar pulled Harry to his chest. “You will never go back there and they will face retribution. Now, we’re going to start healing you. It’ll be safest if I put you to sleep for this. We don’t want you feeling any of this as we fix you up.” Harry nodded and laid back. He felt fingertips touch his forehead.  _ “Sleep.” _

As soon as Harry was asleep the adults set to work. Salazar, Snape, and Pomfrey began their work. Godric set about on a patrol around the castle to relieve his stress. Amelia Bones took notes and pictures of Harry’s scars as proof in court. They were not going to let his relatives get away with harming a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the guest introductions and Diagon Alley.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. HP universe is Rowlings and Percy Jackson characters are Riordan's. This is just for fun. The only character I own is Julius.

Harry awoke feeling like he was dead weight and underwater. He opened his eyes and blinked. He was confused as he could see fine and he could see that his glasses were laid on the side table. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked around. The room he was in was quite nice and it had accents of both Slytherin and Gryffindor but neither outweighed or classed with the other. He was quite amazed at the feat. 

He was alone except for a house elf that was setting a plate of breakfast on the side table. He smiled at it. “Hello Dobby.” The elf looked over and hopped excitedly. 

“Harry Potter is awake. You’s okay. Dobby’s happy. Dobby brought Harry’s favorites.” Dobby said bouncing up onto the bed with him. Harry smiled at the hyper elf in front of him. Dobby finally settled a tray of food on his lap. 

When he couldn’t hear any movement in other rooms he relaxed. “How is Julius?” He asked Dobby as he started to eat. 

Dobby wiggled his bat-like ears before answering. “Young Master Julius is well. Winky is with him.” Harry smiled. 

“That’s good. You know what to do if you need me.” Harry said before the door opened and Dobby popped away. Slytherin walked in. Harry weakly smiled at him as he ate. When Slytherin sat down on his bedside he looked down at his food. “So what happens now? Now that you know?” 

Slytherin brushed hair from Harry’s face. “You will not go back to your relatives that id for sure. You shall stay with Godric and I. After you have eaten though we will go back to the Great Hall to await everyone else. First I wish to speak with you about something I found while scanning you. Are you okay, do you and your child need anything at all? I’m willing to help in any way.” Harry’s eyes widened and his head shot up. 

“You’re willing to help? Why?” Harry asked, scared for his son. Julius was born March 9th. Almost four weeks early. He’d only had the House elves to help keep him safe and have a healthy baby. It was a year and some since his conception. After a moment of thought on raising his child alone he nodded. “Yes, I want help. I… I can’t raise him alone.”

Salazar pulled Harry into a hug. “I’ll help. We all will.” He said holding him tightly. Harry smiled through his tears. He finally wasn’t alone. “Finish your breakfast and then we all, your baby included, can go down to the Hall. Harry nodded and sat back to wipe his face then finish his eggs and bacon. After calling for Dobby and Winky he held Julius in his arms. “Lord Slytherin, meet my son Julius.” He said showing off his baby. 

Salazar smiled down at the baby before laughing. “He has your eyes.” Harry puffed up his chest. “Now get dressed so we can go.” Harry reluctantly let Salazar hold him as he got up and dressed. Once done they headed down. 

Once everyone was settled at their tables Lady Hogwarts appeared once again. “Good morning and welcome back. I promised you we would have some introductions so I shall introduce our guests one at a time.” She gilded over to the table. “First we have the Greek god Zeus and his children, Thalia Grace and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Next is Poseidon and his sons, Percy Jackson and Tyson. Hades and his son Nico di Angelo. Apollo and one of his sons, Will Solace. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Artemis, goddess of the hunt. God of the Wild, Grover Underwood. Oracle Rachel Dare. Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes. Frank Zhang, son of the Roman god Mars. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto.Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano is the daughter of Bellona. And last but never least Sally Jackson-Blofis and Paul Blofis. Percy Jackson’s mother and step-father.” 

She then looked at Harry. “I mustn’t forget the youngest guest. The newest member of Hogwarts. Harry would you like to introduce him?” Harry blushed and nodded. His plan with Salazar had just gotten flushed down the toilet by Lady Hogwarts. 

Harry took the baby from Salazar. He turned around and carefully uncovered his son. “I guess I’d like to introduce my son, Julius Severus Potter.” There was a momentary silence before there was an uproar. This resulted in Julius starting to cry loudly. 

Harry quickly started rocking him and shushing him. After it quieted down so did Julius. He pulled back the blanket to kiss his head revealing a shock of platinum blonde hair and green eyes. Draco choked on air from where Harry had placed him at the Gryffindor table to avoid his father. “He’s a Malfoy! That is Malfoy hair!” 

Harry glared at him and cuddled Julius close. “Well then why don’t you ask the only other Malfoy in the room how Julius was conceived. I’m sure he’d love to brag about what he did to me in the graveyard after the fourth task.” All was silent as everyone turned to look at Lucius Malfoy.

Draco sucked in a breath. “Father what did you do?” He said in shock. 

No one else predicted what would happen next. Lucius Malfoy stood up and drew his wand. “Avada kedavra!” He hissed out and Harry’s eyes widened. He had no time to move out of the way. He turned and covered Julius from the spell with his own body. There was no time to draw his wand or anything. 

Harry’s body crumpled and there were screams throughout the room. The aurors present arrested Lucius; and Severus, Salazar, and Godric rushed to Harry’s side. Julius’ cries could be heard. Harry’s body was turned over and Julius was swept up into Salazar’s arms. 

Severus checked and when he found no signs of life he shook his head at the others. Students and teachers started crying. The guests present were in shock. Hades looked to the side and saw Harry’s soul smile before disappearing into mist.


	9. chapter 8: teaser

He stood up and flared his power making all those present realize just how much he was holding back all these years. He stalked over to Lucius and grabbed him by the throat. He slammed him into the wall so hard it cracked and the room shook. “You aimed that spell at Julius. By all magical rights I could kill you right here and now for attempting to end an ancient and noble line. The ministry would have no choice but to let me as you have just declared a blood feud between you and I. Draco and his descendants are not included in this feud as of now they are Black family heirs and by rights under my care. You I wish to see suffer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah.... Felt i'd give you just a taste of what'st to come for chapter 8


	10. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Underlined parts are where I have added too canon and things will start to change. I hope you will like it. Don't leave rude comments as I will delete them.

Harry sat in a white train station and beside him was a man dressed in black. “You have two choices. You can get on that train and see your parents and Sirius in the afterlife.” Harry looked at him sadly. He had dark skin, black wings, black hair, and golden eyes. “Or you may return.”

Harry looked at his hands. “If I decide to stay dead I see my family. If I go back I get to be with Julius…” He whispered and noticed a deformed black mass under the opposite bench. “What’s that?” 

The man peered at it. “That is a shard of a soul that resided inside your scar. It is what I shall take. Make your choice. Time is running out.” 

Harry made his decision. “I need to go back. They need me. Julius needs me.” The man smiled and pointed the way out. Harry got up and started to walk but turned back. “Who are you by the way?” 

The man smiled big and reached down to pick up the black mass that looked like a deformed baby. “Little Master may call me Death. We shall meet again when the time is right.”

Harry took the final step and felt a searing pain before a gasp of breath. Everyone was shocked to see him sit up and start breathing. He rubbed his chest and coughed. “Well that went about as well as the basilisk in second year.” He stood up and flared his power making all those present realize just how much he was holding back all these years. He stalked over to Lucius and grabbed him by the throat. He slammed him into the wall so hard it cracked and the room shook. 

“You aimed that spell at Julius. By all magical rights I could kill you right here and now for attempting to end an ancient and noble line. The ministry would have no choice but to let me as you have just declared a blood feud between you and I. Draco and his descendants are not included in this feud as of now they are Black family heirs and by rights under my care. You I wish to see suffer. So once these readings are done I shall ask Magic herself to bring down divine retribution upon you.” Harry dropped him and walked to Salazar pulling Julius to his chest. He then moved to sit down beside his friends and Draco. “You can begin the reading now.”

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

Everyone perked up from their breakfast at those words from the book. This would be interesting. Harry and Draco cringed. They remembered this day all too well. 

**Harry woke early t... my cupboard."**

“Harry, it wasn’t a dream,” Hermione said gently. She and others had sucked in breaths at hearing Harry refer to the cupboard as his. It broke their hearts. The wizarding world had failed their savior. 

“I know that now Mione, but at the time it seemed too good to be true.” Harry said looking down at the floor. Others all sucked in breaths at the fact he would think so. The adults, minus Lucius and Umbridge, were feeling that they had failed this sweet child far too much already. 

**There was ... coat fell off him.**

“Does that prove that it wasn’t a dream?” Ron wondered. 

Harry shrugged. “I really still didn’t believe any of what had happened was true.” The students, guests, and staff (the ones not idiots) cringed at the poor child’s thoughts. This was no way to be introduced to the wizarding world. 

**The hut ... swelling inside him.**

“Must protect the balloon!” Fred cried in excitement. Harry gave him a weird look. 

George was too busy cooing at Julius who was attracted to George’s red hair to bother saying anything funny. Harry snapped his teeth when Dean’s fingers reached out to touch Julius making the fifth year skitter away from him.

**He went ...savaging the coat.**

“Never get in a paper delivery owl’s way, it never ends well,” A seventh year Ravenclaw said with a shiver. Harry and the younger students felt there was a story with that. 

**"Hagrid!" said Harry ... Hagrid sleepily.**

“He won't know what those are because of  _ them _ ,” McGonagall said sighing. She would never forgive herself for what Harry has gone through.

**"Knuts?"**

**"The little bronze ..., and stretched.**

“If you were getting up, why not do it yourself?” Ginny asked Hagrid. Others had been thinking the same thing. 

Hagrid shrugged. “Wanted ‘em to get used to the money.” He hid behind his cup again though at all the looks. 

**"Best be ... got a puncture.**

“No! The happy balloon!” George said in the same tone as his twin. He’d finally surfaced from cooing over the newest Potter. Julius had a fist full of Ginny’s red hair and was no longer interested in George’s. 

**"Um -- Hagrid?"**

**... learn magic."**

All heads jerked to look at Harry who was trying to use his baby as a shield from the looks. No one could think that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, wouldn’t have any money. It just felt wrong on so many levels. Draco looked at Harry like he was a House Elf that had grown horns. 

**"Don't worry ...he was holding.**

“Don’t blame you there mate,” Ron said with a repressed shiver though he whined at the loss of food. Several others shivered as well. So far only Harry and Bill Weasley seemed to get along with them well enough. 

**"Goblins?"**

**"Yeah -- so ... goblins, Harry.**

Ron groaned. “You shouldn’t have told him that Hagrid! He’ll take it as a challenge!” Hermoine nods sadly. 

Harry flushes red. “I am not going to rob Gringotts for Merlin’s sake.” He hisses out but his friends shake their heads and Julius giggles. Harry looks down at his baby. “Why are you giggling huh? Daddy’s not going to rob Gringotts.” Julius only gurgles at him with a smile. 

**Gringotts is ... imagine him flying.**

“No offense Hagrid, but I still can't picture it,” Harry said truthfully. He knew now what he had taken. Had to have been a thestral. 

**"Seems a ... toward land.**

“How’d your aunt and uncle get back though?” Hermione wondered. She looked to Harry for an answer. 

“Who cares?” Ginny said. Many students agreed. They were too busy being angry at his relatives to want them safe. 

“Uncle Vernon said they flagged a coast guard. I got punished for that happening.” Harry said, trying to not remember how he got punished. A week without food and back to the cupboard. Hearing he got punished had some people spitting mad. 

**"Why would ... in his life.**

“So this is when you started to get curious?” Ron asked between nibbles of a sandwich Dobby had snuck him. 

Harry shook his head. “I think it began with ten years of ‘Don’t ask questions’ being stored up inside.” The listening students and teachers bristled at this. They had noticed that he never asked questions in their classes. 

**"Ministry o' ... leave Hogwarts,**

“No, I wouldn’t,” Dumbledore said with a twinkling smile. Harry sent him a half glare. He was not happy with him. 

**so old ... was one.**

“How dare you insult the Minister like that?” Umbridge demanded of Hagrid. Everyone glared at her for interrupting. 

“Isn't he entitled to his opinion?” Harry asked loudly. “You cannot stop people from having opinions.” 

**So he ... advice."**

“I do not!” Fudge protested under his breath, a faint blush in his face. Everyone noticed it though. 

**"But ... alone."**

“True, I’d hate to handle some little old lady’s problems constantly,” Lavender said. Most students nodded. Harry knew they were just too set in their ways to understand. 

**At this ... up, eh?"**

“The statue of secrecy...” McGonagall moaned. She put her head in her hands. Harry sighed as well. He knew that there was no way hagrid would ever not catch people’s attention. 

**"Hagrid," said ... a kid**

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all exchanged glances before looking up at Hagrid who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. McGonnigal pursed her lips at the thought and memory of the first year with Harry and that night. 

Remus caught these glances. “Oh no,” he breathed, sensing that there would be a dragon later on. Harry quickly shushed him when he went to open his mouth. 

**\-- here we... circus tent.**

“What was that anyway Hagrid?” Harry asked. He hadn’t seen any sign of it since then. 

“A blanket for Fang,” Hagrid answered. “He chewed it up though within the first night.”

**"Still got ...before, and read:**

“Out loud? In a train full of Muggles?” Snape scoffed. He turned on Hagrid. “What were you thinking? Think of where you are at next time!” He was seething and Hagrid put his head down. 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

  1. **Three sets of plain work robes (black)**
  2. **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**
  3. **One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**
  4. **One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**



**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**

**glass or crystal phials**

**telescope set**

**brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

“And that rule lasted how long for that boy?” Snape muttered under his breath.

“And I can guarantee that if it had been one of your Slytherins you would have done the same.,” McGonagall replied with a smirk. Snape snarled under his breath at her. 

**"Can we ... too slow.**

Some students shook their heads. The ones closer to Harry decided they were taking Harry out to London for sightseeing after the book reading was over. 

**"I don't ...with shops.**

Harry scoffed. “I’m actually amazed at how far behind the Wizarding world is. The muggles are very far ahead in advancements. They could take us all out and we’d never stand a chance because of how far behind we are.” This had some purebloods gasping and those who had been in the muggle world nodding at Harry’s words. 

**Hagrid was ... and broomsticks?**

“Yes, yes…and yes,” Fred and George answered. Harry decided to shut them up with a glare and by setting Julius in their lap. Both shut up in order to entertain the baby they now had a hold of. 

**Might this ... cooked up?**

“Doubtful,” Ron snorted. He then looked Harry dead in the eyes. “Do you really think they have enough brains for that?”

Harry sighed and hung his head. “I was eleven and quite frankly, no my relatives don’t have the brains to cook that up.”

**If Harry ... see it.**

“You’re right Harry, Muggles can't see it all. You should have heard me try to explain that to my parents,” Hermione told him. Harry snickered at her look of contempt. 

**Before he ... knees buckle.**

“Way to draw attention to him Hagrid,” George said. He didn’t look up from Julius who was chewing on Fred’s lapel. 

**"Good Lord," said ... in his eyes.**

“And so it begins,” Harry said darkly. “My fame for being an orphan.” Everyone realized now he hates his fame. The dark look and sad aura radiating off of him made that quite known. Snape felt his gut clench at just how wrong he had been. 

Julius noticed the sadness and gave up a cry. He scrunched his nose and started sniffing. Harry quickly took him back and rocked him. “Shh, my baby. It’s okay.” Everyone was amazed at how good a parent he was. 

**"Welcome back, ... Dedalus Diggle."**

“Ah, Diggle.” Harry snickered. The man was easily excitable. 

**"I've seen ... me!"**

Some students laughed at just how excited the man was. 

**Harry shook ... said Hagrid.**

“Quirrell? As in Quirinus Quirrell the bookworm?” Remus questioned, looking at Snape. “That Ravenclaw three years ahead of us?”

“The same.” Snape answered coldly. Then, in a lower tone, “Miserable cowardly traitor. Deserved what he got.” 

The students gave the two of them funny looks and Harry smiled to Snape softly to try and placate the teacher’s nerves. It helped a little. Snape relaxed again. It was subtle but Harry had noticed the relaxing. Amelia, Godric, and Salazar noticed the exchange though and decided to keep a better watch and see how they reacted going forward. 

**"Harry, ... you."**

Harry gasped. “He touched me…” He reached over to his list and wrote more down. 

  1. _Did Dumbledore know he’d hired a Death Eater?_
  2. _Wouldn’t the wards alert him that Voldemort was in one of his teachers?_
  3. _Why is none of this making sense?_
  4. _Why could he touch me then?_



**"What sort ... about it.**

“Probably didn’t want to,” Harry commented without a thought. He was too busy thinking on his list of unanswered questions to care though. Everyone was watching him though. His random comments were confusing. 

**"N-not that ... very thought.**

“Probably was,” Harry said in the same tone as before. He frowned and was about to say more when Julius decided to tug on his new long hair. Harry diverted his attention to his son with a quick smile. Julius was a smart baby and could sense when one wasn’t happy. 

**But the ... a hag**

“Wish that was all he met,” Harry muttered and those who knew the full details about Quirrell nodded in agreement. Everyone else just looked downright confused. What could Harry have meant by that. Amelia was having a field day collecting evidence for Harry’s protection. She had several stacks of parchment for different things already. 

**\-- never been ... Diagon Alley."**

Everyone sat up straighter. They really wanted to hear more about Harry’s first time in the Alley. Harry just shrunk into his seat more. 

**He grinned … -- Collapsible,**

“Don’t get a collapsible one,” Remus said shaking his head. “The thing will never stay upright.”

“And you speak from experience?” Harry asked with a smirk. 

“Not me, Peter.” Remus said a dark look in his eyes. “He got one and the thing kept collapsing in potions. 

**said a sign ... eight more eyes.**

“I felt the same way the first time,” Hermione said with a grin, thinking back to the first time she entered Diagon Alley. Ron shivered at the mention of eight eyes. Harry just blushed a little using Julius as a shield once more. 

**He turned ... they're mad...."**

“Bet that was mum, she was complaining about prices when she got home that day,” Ginny said with a small laugh. Harry nodded. Thinking back that had indeed been Mrs. Weasley. 

**A low, soft ... Two Thousand -- fastest ever --"**

“Nope, the Firebolt is way faster.” Harry stated with a grin, thinking about his beloved broomstick. He internally whined that he couldn’t have it anymore and that he was banned for life from quidditch. He missed his broom. 

**There were ... of the moon....**

Remus shivered slightly at the mention of the moon but no one noticed except for Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Harry took Remus’s hand in his. The two had a silent conversation about it being okay. 

**"Gringotts," ...walked inside.** **Harry bowed back. His actions had startled the goblin who grinned at him afterwards.**

Harry gasped. He had nearly forgotten that had happened. He wondered just how detailed these books were going to get and gulped. He’d seen and done some things he knows was going to get him stared at more. 

**Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

“I always liked that poem,” Luna said looking up from the book. Harry nodded. He liked it too. 

**"Like I said, ... nose.**

Hermione and Ginny repeated the same action as the goblin. Many of the girls did as well. Harry sighed. Harry couldn’t blame the poor goblin. It had made him uncomfortable too. 

**Harry ... order."** **However the goblin looked at Harry closely. “Mr. Potter needs to see his accountant though. This is required upon his first extraction of monies.” Hagrid started to resist but the goblin glared at him. “If you interfere we will have you escorted out. Wait here for us to return.” The goblin led Harry around the counter to a room in the back. He looked back and Hagrid looked upset. Just as the door closed Harry could have sworn he saw Hagrid gripping his umbrella.**

Harry gulped. Here it comes. The facts would come to light. He took a deep breath and turned so that if anyone looked at him they would only see his hair. The book paused it’s reading there. All heads turned to look at Harry. 


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Harry's trip to Diagon Alley and the receiving of his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember underlined is stuff i've made to slightly change the story. They are not canon.

Harry rushed from his seat up to Amelia. “I think it’s best if we move Umbridge away from Fudge. What’s coming up she’s not going to like.” Amelia nodded. 

“Let's all switch seats a bit. I feel there needs to be some private talks among myself and Minister Fudge concerning something I have noticed.” She said and several of the teachers noticed Harry’s begging look. They all got up and decided to switch around. Umbridge was now forced to sit as far from Fudge as they could get her. Amelia had Fudge boxed in on her left and an auror had Fudge’s other side followed by most of the staff. 

Harry saw Lady Hogwarts move to the front again. “Now that we have settled let us commence where we left off.” All went silent as the book flew into the air once more. 

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley Part 2**

Harry sighed in relief and went back to his seat. He still knew what was to come would change everything. Would change what people thought of him. It would definitely piss off Dumbledore. He clutched Julius just a little bit closer. 

**Once inside the room he was asked to wait. Harry nodded and stood off to the side so as not to be in the way of the door. After a few moments another goblin entered. “Follow me, Mr. Potter.” He then followed the gray haired goblin down a long hallway. After several minutes they came to a room with a tag on it. Harry couldn’t read it but he had a feeling it was important. “Enter.”**

**Harry did and looked back at the goblin. “Thank you,...” He paused since he didn’t know the goblin’s name.**

**“I am Bloodsoothe, Mr. Potter.” The goblin said and Harry smiled and bowed.**

**“Thank you, Mr. Bloodsoothe.” Harry said and the goblin smiled.**

Professor Sprout smiled. “There’s the sweet child who’s polite in my classes. Why can’t you see that Severus?” She said and the aforementioned man sneered at her. He knew how wrong he’d been about Potter and now he was paying for it in this reading. 

**“Indeed.” Bloodsoothe said before leaving Harry in the room. Harry turned to find four goblins watching him in awe. He blushed and wrapped his arms around himself.**

**The goblin behind the desk stood and smiled wickedly. “Welcome, Mr. Potter. I am Goblin Chief Ragnarok. This is the Potter accountant, Ironglave, my youngest, Griphook, and my guard, Vipertooth.” Harry bowed to each of them.**

There were gasps at that knowledge. He’d met the leader of the goblins and one of his sons. Many of the purebloods were sneering. They had never been given such privilege. 

**“You may sit.” Ragnarok said pointing a spindley finger at the chair in front of the desk. Harry sat.**

**Harry then frowned, catching the goblin’s attention. “There’s only one seat. Doesn’t Mr. Griphook, Mr. Ironglave, and Mr. Vipertooth need to sit too?” He said looking at his hands. “It’s not fair that I sit and they don’t when i’m a visitor.”**

**The goblins looked at him in shock. Ragnarok finally smiled and sat back down. He waved his hand making more chairs appear. “You are an interesting wizard, Mr. Potter. A friend to us it seems.”**

Everyone was listening carefully. It was rare you were taken to a room instead of just to your vault. They were even more in shock at Harry being considered, friend, to the goblins. 

**Harry sat down when the others had as well and waited. Ragnarok nodded and went to look at the papers on the desk. “Something has come to our attention and we felt it as best it was divulged while you were alone. Unwelcome ears tend to wag their tongues to others.”**

**Harry nodded and swung his feet gently. They didn’t reach the floor so he had trouble keeping them still. “What do you mean, Sir? I didn’t even know I was a wizard until last night.”**

Those gathered were once more angered at the fact a well known figure in their world knew nothing of his heritage. It was wrong on many levels. Amelia made sure to put a mark beside that to look into it firstly. 

**Ragnarok and the others shifted slightly as they heard this. “Young one, it means that when you stepped foot in the bank your accounts unlocked so that you could have access to them. In doing so Ironglave found something wrong with your accounts. Someone has been stealing from your vaults by using a different goblin.” Griphook said, growling at knowing a vault had been tampered with.**

**Harry tilted his head. “Vaults? I thought I was poor. My aunt always said so.”**

**Ragnarok, Ironclave, Griphook, and Vipertooth all growled. “Young one that is a lie. The Potter’s were well off. It is quite disturbing that you know nothing, young one.” Ragnarok says clenching his fists. “We shall look into this. For now though we wanted you to be informed that whomever was stealing from your vaults will be dealt with. For now it’s best we have your key changed. Can’t have it being used by anyone but you.”**

Dumbeldore was not happy with this reading. He knew everything he’d come to work towards was going to go up in flames due to this reading. He mentally vowed to find a way to stop it before some of the things he’s done come to light. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth so no one would see that he was plotting something. 

**Harry held out the key but stopped. “Um, wouldn’t it just be better for you to keep the key the way it is?” He asked, getting confused looks from the goblins. He shrunk back at the looks. “What I mean is use the key to find out who has been using it. If anyone other then me comes in with it, record that instance down and monitor the person or persons.”**

**Ragnarok hummed. “That is quite cunning, young one. Where did you learn such things?”**

**Harry blushed and picked at his oversized shirt sleeves. “Books. I like reading at the school library. It’s the only place my bully of a cousin won’t enter.” He then held the key out again. “I read about something like that in a detective novel. They used a house key to ensnare the murderer who had been disguising himself as the woman of the house's husband. She didn’t even realize he wasn’t the man she married but the detective did.” Harry then covered his mouth blushing. “Sorry. I started rambling.” His eyes were filled with fear that he would be in trouble.**

Harry fiddled with his shirt end. He could feel the stares of the Slytherin house on him. The Gryffindors were staring too. Julius yanked on Harry’s hair and giggled. That drew their attention away from him to Julius instead. 

**The goblins merely shook their heads. “We shall do as you ask but afterwards it’s best we send you back out. Your watch giant must be fuming. He acted like he still had things to speak with the attendant on duty about.” Ragnarok said. “My only advice is to watch yourself and be careful. Too many eyes are watching your every action for it to be safe.”**

**Harry nodded and watched them charm the key before handing it back. “Pretend you don’t know who Griphook is. He’ll be the one assigned to take you down to your vault.” Ironglave said leading him back to the first door he’d entered. “Remember, be safe, young one. If you need us just send a letter with an owl addressed to Griphook. He’ll bring it to the rest of us.” Harry then stepped back out and moved over to Hagrid to let out a relieved sigh to see him unharmed. Hagrid then turned back to the teller they’d first spoken with.**

Everyone’s mouths were wide open in shock at what they had just heard. Harry Potter had gone and done the impossible. Befriended the goblins and been cunning like a true Slytherin. Harry sank down into his seat more at the looks. 

**"An' I've a... and thirteen."**

That had everyone leaning forward even the ministry workers. Harry just mentally groaned. 

**The goblin ... Griphook!"**

Harry smiled. He remembered the shared wink the two had had. 

**Griphook was ... off the hall.**

Everyone leaned back. They didn’t care about the cart rides. That was a normal occurrence. Harry relaxed when it didn’t speak of the wink. 

**"What's the ... Hogwarts business.**

Both Ron and Hermione groaned. “Now you did it Hagrid,” Ron said. “You’ve gotten him interested. Everyone who didn’t know were confused and curious what that meant exactly. Would he find out what was in that vault?

**Dumbledore's trusted ... for them.**

Harry didn’t need it to be spoken that it was unusual for a goblin to be so helpful to a human.

**Harry, who... was impossible.**

“That’s very impressive Harry. Not many people can even track that many,” Remus told him. “I lost count after the third turn. 

Harry titled his head. “Oh, um, cool, I guess. Back then I was sure it wasn’t very much.” He shrugged and went back to rocking a nearly asleep Julius. Flitwick however was impressed at his memory. 

**The rattling cart ... a dragon,**

Bill Weasley had to hold his brother Charlie down when the dragon was spoken of. Harry hoped the goblins didn’t hate him after this. He had a feeling they were going to have a dragon handler trying to liberate their dragons. 

**but too late ... a stalactite?"**

“Stalagmites grow from the ground,” Hermione said.

“And stalactites drop down from the ceiling,” Remus finished.

Harry rolled his eyes with an amused expression. Those two probably could recite the Hogwarts library if they tried. 

**"Stalagmite's ... trembling.**

Some of the students looked green as well thinking of the carts. Harry enjoyed them fine enough. He guessed others didn’t. 

**Griphook unlocked ... deep under London.**

Harry grit his teeth and got up. The reading stopped as he walked up to the staff table and handed Julius to Lord Slytherin. Without a word he exited the Great Hall once again. Everyone realized he needed to blow off steam again. Even they were in shock. Harry Potter had known nothing of his vast fortune. Only a select few noticed when Draco was able to slip out of the hall as well and follow Harry. The reading went on without the two. 

**Hagrid helped ... easy enough.**

“Muggle money is easier though,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “After all, the amount is on the bills.” The other muggleborns and half bloods nodded. They too agreed. 

**Right, that ... go more slowly?"**

“There’s only one speed Hagrid,” Bill informed the half giant. He wouldn’t dare tell him there wer in fact many speeds. He liked his job well enough. 

**"One speed ... of his neck.**

Harry reentered the room leaning on Draco comfortingly. He snorted drawing attention. “There’s more than one speed and I was extremely curious back then.” He then looked at Hagrid. “You didn’t need to scruff me like a pup either. You could have hurt me with how fragile I was back then.” 

They watched the two sit down together at the Gryffindor table. The blonde from Ravenclaw skipped over to sit on Harry’s other side. Harry let her curl into his side like a kitten. 

**Vault seven ... rather nasty grin.**

“Charming.” Professor Sprout commented dryly. 

Bill groaned. He hoped he wasn’t going to end up being the one to check vaults for corpses after this. 

**Something really ... than to ask.**

“Potter not asking a question? What has the world come to?” Snape grumbled under his breath. He bit his lip afterwards as his mind repealed back to remember the boy’s medical history. The child had it beat into him to never ask questions. The boy's memories he’d been shown matched his own past all too similarly.

**"Come** **on, ... had ever had.**

Harry ignored the looks sent his way. The guest table however all looked beyond furious to hear about his past. The brown haired Percy looked ready to murder his relatives if they met.

**"Might as ... feeling nervous.**

“You left him on his own?” McGonagall asked Hagrid who looked sheepish.

Harry smiled. “Don’t worry I was fine.” She didn’t look convinced though. Hagrid smiled at him apologetically. 

**Madam Malkin ... black robes.**

“Oh no,” Ron groaned.

“Yup, enter the ferret,” Harry agreed. Draco scowled. Harry smiled and nudged him though. “Doesn’t mean you’re still one now.” He whispered for only Draco to hear. Draco rolled his eyes but no longer scowled at him. 

**Madam Malkin ... in somehow."**

“Geez, he was that much of a git even before school started?” Fred wondered. George elbowed his twin to shut him up. He pointed at how relaxed Harry was against Draco. 

Snape however growled. “Draco! I thought I taught you better.” Draco sank down under his godfather’s stare. 

**Harry was... of Dudley.**

Draco gasped and turned on Harry. “I am nothing like that fat muggle.” 

Harry held up his hands. “Woah, calm down. I was eleven.” Draco narrowed his eyes but did sit back down. 

**"Have you ... wouldn't you?"**

“There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff.” Sprout huffed, defending her house.

**"Mmm," said ... come in.**

Harry mouthed thank you to Hagrid. Hagrid merely smiled at him. 

**"That's Hagrid,... his bed."**

Remus snickered and Harry turned toward him. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

“Me? No, nothing at all. You might want to ask Padfoot though, I believe he and your father might know something.” Remus answered with a mischievous smile. Harry rolled his eyes. 

Most people were confused why their old teacher and Harry Potter knew each other well enough to tease each other. Now they were curious just who exactly was Remus Lupin to Harry.

**"I think ... you mean."**

“Diplomatic answer, very good,” Flitwick nodded approvingly. Draco just kept sinking in his seat as he realized what a prat he’d been. 

**"I really ... wizarding families.**

“Arrogant prat.” Harry spat. “He’s just upset because he knows that some Muggleborns are smarter than he is.”

Draco went to open his mouth but Harry glared him into silence. An angry Harry was not someone to mess with; he knew that well. 

**What's your ... drawling boy.**

“Oh, you’ll see him all right,” Ron said with a frown. Harry sent a look at Ron telling him to shut up or else. 

**Harry was... Harry lied.**

“That’s one of your favorite things to say isn’t it?” Ginny asked Harry. Harry didn’t give her an answer. He was too busy watching Julius play with Salazar’s long hair.

**They stopped ... Madam Malkin's.**

Hagrid opened his mouth to apologize. Harry shook his head. “It’s okay Hagrid I know you weren’t being rude to me.”

**"--and he ... fer a sister!"**

“Very true,” Dumbledore said.

“Lily was an amazing witch, you would never have known she was a Muggle born,” Flitwick agreed.

**"So what ... the rules."**

“No, it's not!” Ron, Harry, Oliver, Fred and George all exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head. “Boys,” she sighed. “They never change.”

**"And what ... duffers, but --"**

“Hagrid!” Sprout said disapprovingly.

“It’s my fault Professor, I interrupted him before he could finish.” Harry said quickly. He didn’t want to upset either of them. 

**"I bet ... gloomily.**

That made everyone think for a moment. Harry Potter in Hufflepuff? Impossible.

**"Better Hufflepuff ... years ago," said Hagrid.**

There were gasps of shock from the students who hadn’t known that fact. Amelia Bones wrote that down to check and see if she could find out more. She had a feeling these readings were going to do her work for her. 

**They bought …. them at all.**

“Gee, who’s favorite store do you think that is?” Fred asked in an obvious tone and everyone turned to look at Hermione. 

“Just because I’m the only one here that reads…” She trailed off. She was getting stared at harder now. 

“I take offense to that statement,” Remus piped up. Harry nodded as well. He liked to read but not in front of Hermoine and Ron. 

“All right, just because I’m the only child here that reads,” Hermione corrected. “That isn’t in Ravenclaw.” She added at the glares turned her way from the Ravenclaw table. 

**Even Dudley, ... Vindictus Viridian.**

“Harry!” George said, clutching at his heart.

“And here we thought you would make Marauder material!” Fred said, mimicking his twin’s action. 

Harry smirked. “Wait for it.” At the next line they looked at Harry with smirks. 

**"I was ... special circumstances,"**

“Only in special circumstances,” Harry mused loudly. “Why does that sound familiar?” He glared pointedly at Fudge. Fudge shrunk down onto his seat more. The auror and Amelia glared at him. He knew he was going to be in huge trouble. 

**said Hagrid... that level."**

Harry pouted. “Bet I could now.” He mumbled but only those close by heard him. Remus had to hold back a chuckle. 

**Hagrid wouldn't ... brass telescope.**

Harry smiled. “Didn’t need one anyway but I know that some potions require a gold cauldron to keep the potion from melting or exploding.” He said imitating a teacher like voice. “Astronomy is nice too. I always loved looking at space and the stars.” He got several awed and some annoyed looks. 

**Then they ... a scoop).**

Several students and some adults all wrinkled their noses at the listed items. None of them liked to do potions ingredients shopping. 

“I was actually interested in Potions until I met the teacher,” Harry commented, not exactly softly and Snape glowered at him. Snape made a mental note to speak with the boy later on whether or not that was actually true. 

**Outside the ... have to --"**

Harry blushed once more but it was because of how squeaky the book made his voice sound. He wondered how everyone would take his wand when they heard. 

**"I know ... laughed at**

“Sorry Neville,” Hagrid interjected.

Neville merely smiled. “It’s all right Hagrid. Trevor’s barely near me anyways he escapes so much.” Hagrid nodded back. 

**\- an'** **I don' ... Quirrell.**

Harry frowned at that description, not wanting to be compared to that traitor.

**"Don' mention ... them Dursleys.**

Remus’ eyes narrowed at the book. He should have… Everyone else was mad too. The boy’s first present shouldn’t have been his familiar. 

**Just Ollivanders ... dusty window.**

“I was wondering whose wand that was,” Harry mused.

“Unless I am mistaken, that would be Merlin’s wand Harry,” Dumbledore said smiling at the boy’s shocked expression. 

**A tinkling bell ... secret magic.** **Harry’s eyes trailed to the wand. He also felt tingling drawing him to it.**

“You can sense magic?” Ron asked, his voice full of skepticism. Harry nodded and hid from the looks he was getting. He guessed that was not normal. 

**"Good** **afternoon," ... spindly chair.**

Hagrid blushed and looked down at the table while Fred and George chuckled. 

**An old ... charm work."**

“Lily was extremely gifted at Charms,” Flitwick said smiling down at Harry. Harry smiled. He loved hearing about his mother. Everyone always spoke of his father. 

**Mr. Ollivander moved ... bit creepy.**

“That they are,” everyone agreed.

**"Your father, ... for transfiguration.**

“And James was excellent at Transfiguration.” McGonagall said with a fond smile. Remus and Harry looked at each other. Wait until McGonagall found out just how excellent James was. She’d have a field day and a heart attack.

**Well, I say ... of course."**

Everyone of the wizards and witches nodded at this. 

**Mr. Ollivander .. to do...."**

One of the guests decided to ask a question. “Why are you grimacing?”

To Harry’s horror everyone turned to him. He grimaced again. “He was close enough to kiss me and it was creepy.”

There were horrified looks at his words. Even more so at learning what they had just heard. 

**He shook ..., wasn't it?"**

“That’s huge!” Ginny said in a whisper.

“Well he is half giant,” Hermione whispered back.

**"It was, ... he spoke.**

“Never use them eh Hagrid?” Fred teased and George laughed.

**"Hmmm," said... wizard's wand."**

“He loves giving that speech,” Remus noted. “He says it to everyone that enters.” Harry smiles at Remus. 

**Harry suddenly ... its own.**

“Great observation skills mate,” Ron teased lightly. Harry rolled his eyes with a smile at his friend. 

**Mr. Ollivander ... he seemed to become.**

“He loves tricky customers,” Dumbledore said.

Harry shook his head. “Tricky indeed. I went through over fifty wands and I stopped counting as the pile just kept growing.” His words had people’s mouths dropping open. 

**"Tricky customer... and supple."**

Harry stiffened in his seat and this caught people’s attention. Just what could cause him to do that. They realized he was staring at the book and no one else. In his lap he gripped his wand. 

**Harry took ... curious?"**

Harry and Dumbledore exchanged glances, both knowing exactly what was so curious.

**Mr. Ollivander ... that scar."**

“Your wand is the brother to You-Know-Who’s?” Ron questioned faintly.

Harry nodded. “Believe it or not, it's actually a good thing. Saved my life last year…” Everyone else stared at him in shock. Harry smiled at his wand. “Twin wands can’t harm each other.”

Amelia Bones was writing like crazy on her papers as Umbridge was silenced quickly with a spell just as she started to tell the aurors to arrest him. 

**Harry swallowed... from his shop.**

There was silence as that was read. No one was ready to learn of these things. 

**The late ... strange, somehow.**

Hermione nodded sympathetically. She understood the feeling well of the muggle world no longer feeling normal after that. 

**"You all ... the words.**

Some of the older kids whined at that being Harry’s best birthday and vowed that from here on out he deserved the world. 

**"Everyone ... kind smile.**

Those that new Hagrid enough nodded. Everyone watched Harry smile. 

**"Don' you ... 'smatter of fact."**

“You were right Hagrid,” Harry said, giving the man a smile. “Even with everything, I still manage to have fun. Surviving the year is the hard part.” Ron and Hermoine laughed making people exasperated at their antics. They had no clue just what was to come truly yet. 

**Hagrid helped ... an envelope.**

The teachers wondered what it was only to get it quickly answered for them. 

**"Yer ticket ... soon, Harry."**

“You didn’t tell him how to get on the platform?” Hermione asked. Hagrid hung his head sheepishly. Several people sighed. 

“Don’t worry Mione, I managed all right,” Harry said, giving the Weasleys children a smile. Yeah, he managed just fine. 

**The train ... had gone.**

“That’s the end of the chapter,” Hogwarts said. “Who would like a snack before we move on?” Several yes’ and nods were seen. She clicked her fingers and finger sandwiches and drinks lined the six tables.


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I do not own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. I make no profit this is just for fun.

The students ate their snacks and then looked around. Their thoughts all on many different things. When they were done Harry quickly made his way up to hand Julius off to Godric who held him gently. Julius was napping now that he was full. He quickly kissed Julius’ brow before going back to his friends. 

**Chapter 6: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Part 1**

People perked up at hearing this. They saw how red Harry’s ears were getting and couldn’t help but wonder what’s to come. Could it be bad? 

**Harry's last ... wasn't fun.**

“When is it?” Harry snorted. People were worried at his words. What could have happened now? Did they hurt him?

**True, Dudley ... were empty.**

“Isn’t that a good thing? Ron asked but Harry shook his head.

“Not when they do it for a whole month.” He then looked away from everyone. 

**Although this ... of Magic.**

“Harry!” Fred and George exclaimed in mock anger.

“Hey I had just found out about magic, I was curious!” Harry defended himself. Hermione looked like she was beaming at him. He’d never wanted her to find out he had read the book. 

**His school ... the next day,**

“Do you leave everything until the last minute?” Hermione asked with a fond smile.

“I see it as saving up all of my ideas and energy for one burst.” Harry said. “Plus it gave them less time to change their mind and make me miss the train.”

**so he ... room.**

“Well we know what house he wouldn’t be in,” Snape muttered.

“Thank goodness,” McGonagall muttered back. The rest of the staff nodded as well. 

**"Er -- Uncle... meant yes.**

“You speak troll Harry!” Ron said. “Why didn’t that help in first year?” Harry shrugged.

“You might be as good at languages as Crouch!” George said loudly, glaring at Percy who shifted at the mention of his old boss. Fred snickered with his brother at this. 

**"Thank you."... have they?"**

“No, they’re illegal.” Remus and Hermione said at the same time. 

Harry rolled his eyes at them. “He doesn’t need to know that.”

**Harry didn't ..., anyway?"**

“Scotland,” Remus and Hermione said together again. They looked at one another and blinked while everyone else laughed. Harry laughed as well. 

**"I don't know," ... what?"**

“You know which platform Petunia, you were there.” Snape snarled under his breath. Harry tilted his head at Snape’s words. 

" **Nine and ... three-quarters."**

“Yes there is!” Ginny sang out mockingly. Many of the students nodded at her words. The guests just watched with amused looks.

**"It's on ... to Smeltings."**

“What did the doctor say about that?” McGonagall wondered aloud.

“I don’t know Professor, I never asked.” Harry told her. “They left me behind at the station. I couldn’t care either.”

**Harry woke ... the train.**

“Smart thinking,” Flitwick said approvingly. The aurors nodded their approval. They had had to modify memories too many times because of first years not being told to wear normal clothes before getting on the train. 

**He checked ... to Harry,**

“Bribed him more like it,” Harry grumbled. People heard him though. 

**and they... were laughing.**

“I hate those Muggles,” Neville said and there were several nods of agreement. McGonagall looked ready to throttle Dumbeldore. Harry didn’t really blame her. 

**Harry's mouth ... passing guard,**

“No, don’t ask the guards!” Remus said, shaking his head. “The more you bug them, the madder they get until they throw you out of the station.”

“Again, you know this how?” Harry asked.

Remus laughed. “Again, it was your father and Sirius, I just got caught with them.”

“As usual,” McGonagall muttered and Remus grinned sheepishly at her.

**but didn't ... time wasters.**

Harry looked up at Amelia Bones. “You should really have an auror stationed there dressed as a guard to guide lost students. You’d have less problems that way.” 

Many eyes widened. His words had merit. Amelia smiled. “I’ll see about getting that approved for each year on September first.”

**Harry was n... to do,**

“Yes he did, didn’t he?” Luna commented. People jumped at hearing her speak. They had forgotten she was sleeping on Harry’s lap. 

**like tapping ... and ten.**

One of the aurors shook his head. “Please don’t.”

Harry hummed then got an idea. “Um, like I said why don’t you post an auror there dressed as a guard who can direct the lost children? It’s only once a year the train is used so that means you only need one for that one day. Oh and make sure if you do that someone stays long enough to catch any stragglers who miss the train or get stuck by the gate closing early.”

Amelia nodded and wrote that down. The closed platform several years back had confused a lot of people. “ The second part though… are you speaking from experience?”

Harry nodded and sighed. “Second year. A house elf closed the platform early to keep me from going to the school.” Everyone watched him in shock. It was a good idea but also just what exactly had this kid gone through? 

**At that ... of course --"**

“Enter the Weasleys.” Harry said happily. People saw how big his smile was and the Weasleys, minus Percy, all smiled at him. 

**Harry swung ... boys' mother.**

“I wonder why she asks that every year, you’d think we know by now,” Ron wondered aloud. 

**"Nine and...can't I go... "**

Ginny blushed at her past self. There were snickers across the room. Harry elbowed Draco when he snickered. 

**"You're not ... am Fred,"**

“How often do you two use that trick?” Harry asked them and they shrugged in unison.

“About once a week…it depends where we are.” Fred answered. 

**said the boy... wasn't anywhere.**

“Sorry about not going slower Harry,” Fred and George apologized but Harry shook his head.

“If you guys had, then I wouldn’t have met Ron.” Harry said smiling. 

**There was... long nose.**

“Hey!” Ron said, his hand reaching up to his nose.

“Sorry mate, but I didn’t write this book you can't blame me,” Harry pointed out. “Not gonna lie about the truth.” He snickered as Ron pouted. 

**"Yes," said... Harry nodded.**

Harry blushed at how tiny and weak he sounded. Some of the girls were cooing over how cute he sounded. He thanked Merlin for Mrs. Weasley.

**"Not to ... very solid.**

“It is,” Ron and Harry agreed. The teachers grimaced at the reminder. 

**He started ... come...**

“That time,” Ron mumbled. Harry kicked him under the table and shook his head. Ron looked around realising they were getting stared at. 

**he kept on ... heavy trunks.**

Their guest table gave wide eyed expressions at the description. Black haired Percy smiled. “Man i’d love to see that.” The students all had happy looks at remembering the first time they saw the train too. 

**The first ... toad again."**

“Not for the last time,” Neville sighed. Several people chuckled because everyone knew of Trevor’s escapades. 

Harry patted his friend's shoulder. “At least he comes back before we leave for the train each year.”

**"Oh, Neville,... hairy leg.**

Ron shuddered as he thought back on Aragog. Harry chuckled and smirked. “Wanna know what happened to your tarantula, Lee?”

Lee looked at Harry and narrowed his eyes. “What exactly happened?”

Harry pointed at the orange cat sitting at Hermoine’s feet. “Crookshanks ate him.” Lee just sighed knowing he couldn’t do anything about it. 

**Harry pressed ... on his foot.**

Everyone that had done the same thing winced sympathetically. The adults were wondering why no one was helping the boy with his trunk. 

**"Want a ... the barrier.**

“You can be helpful?” Ginny asked in surprise. The twins narrowed their eyes at their youngest sibling. 

**"Yes, please," ... of his eyes.**

Harry got up to go get Julius who was starting to wake up in Godric’s arms. 

**"What's that?" ..."Oh, him,"**

“Poor boy, you forgot your name!” Fred laughed. George snickered. 

“You sure you didn’t meet Lockhart before second year?” Ron teased, also laughing. Harry narrowed his eyes and growled at the three of them making them inch away from him. 

**said Harry.... the train.**

Harry looked at the twins. “No offense but after finding out about the scar’s origins I hate people pointing it out.”

**Harry sat down ... were saying.**

“Eavesdropping, Potter?” Snape asked Harry with a sneer.

“Maybe but you’ll never catch me,” Harry replied smirking, giving Snape a smile.

**Their mother ... said Ron.**

Harry smiled. He loved the way the Weasley family was. Percy excluded. They were caring and an actual family. 

**"Where's ... P on it.**

“P for prat,” Fred and George chanted while Percy went red. Harry leveled a glare at the redhead in question. Said Weasley had turned from caring older sibling to total jackass as soon as he left school. 

**"Can't stay ..."All summer --"**

Percy blushed again. All right, maybe he had gone a bit overboard with the Prefect thing that year. There were several disgusted looks thrown his way. 

**" Oh, shut ... toilet or --"**

“Oh no, she just gave them an idea,” Remus said and the twins beamed happily. Harry smirked widley. He knew what was coming next. McGonnagal looked like she was going to have an aneurysm at the thought of the twins blowing up a toilet. 

**"Blown up ... had rubbed it.**

Several people were snickering. 

**"Hey, Mom, ... oh please...."**

Ginny blushed again. “Sorry about that,” she said to Harry who waved it away.

“No problem. At least you were open about it and didn’t try to stare at me when I wasn’t

looking,” Harry responded and Ron flushed slightly. Harry saw several other people all flushing red as well. 

**"You've already ... looks like?"**

“I don’t have to remember because I’ve seen him.” Harry said loudly, looking, no glaring, right at Umbridge and Fudge.

“Lies!” Umbridge hissed. 

Harry glared at her before turning his attention to Julius. He noticed Julius needed changing and got up to slip out of the room. He wasn’t going to change his baby in front of all those people. 

**Their mother ... hair on."**

George smirked. “She only told Fred not to ask.”

**A whistle ...toilet seat."**

“I never got that seat,” Ginny stated just as Harry came back into the room and moved to sit beside Draco and Remus. 

“We found someone who needed it more,” George said with a shrug. 

Harry started giggling like a nut at that. George and Fred both grinned big. Remus raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”

Harry smiled. “You’ll find out later.”

**"George!" "Only joking,... leaving behind.**

“Anything is better than that place,” Harry mumbled. He was easily heard though by those around him. Many people were still spitting mad about that. 

**The door ... is full."**

“Are you sure everywhere else was full Ron?” Fred asked.

“Or did you just want to sit next to Harry Potter?” George continued. Ron went red at the ears. Harry grimaced at that. 

Hogwarts took that moment to stop the book from reading further. “I think it’s time to get some food into everyone.” She said and the tables were suddenly covered in food. Harry dug in and took his time eating and feeding Julius in his lap. 


	13. Chapter 11

Harry munched on his food avoiding looking at Ron. He really didn’t know how he felt. Ron had lied to him that first day and it hurt but he was also his friend. Harry absentmindedly flicked his hand to make the pumpkin juice come to him from down the table. He wasn’t even looking or speaking as he did so. He didn’t realize he was being watched. 

Everyone watched as Harry poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice wandless and wordlessly while at the same time feeding himself one handed and feeding Julius with the other. The baby bottle was floating on its own as he held Julius propped up. Once he finished his food he snapped his fingers. “Dobby, bring me that book I was reading on Family magic.”

Only a few seconds later a book was placed where his plate had been previously. He flicked his free wrist and the book opened to a page near the back. His lips moved quickly as he read the page. When he gently turned the page he gasped. “Found you.” He said and grinned.

Getting up and taking Julius to an open space in the center of the great hall. Harry gently cut his finger open with a knife from the table he’d swiped. He then knelt down to his knees and started drawing on the floor with his blood. When people started to get up to stop him Salazar and Godric stopped them. 

Salazar watched impressed. “Don’t interfere.” They all watched as he drew a circle and wrote several runes on the floor along with a symbol that was known among purebloods in the dead center. Harry gently laid Julius in the center naked on the symbol. 

Julius whimpered and Harry shushed him. “Shh, my child. Everything will be alright.” He gently started using his own blood to draw runes on Julius’ little body. “Ansuz for Wisdom and Truth. Kenaz for Knowledge, Creativity, and Inspiration. Dagaz for Day, Dawn, and Awareness. Fehu for Luck. Gebo for Love and Generosity. Jera for Peace and Harvest. Laguz for Water, Flow, and Renewal. Isa for Ice. Mannaz for Self, Culture, and Friends. Inguz for Growth, Fertility, and Common Sense. Othala for Home. Pertho for Magic. Radio for Destiny, Journey, and Travel. Sowulo for Strength, Sun, Energy, Health, and Success. Tiwaz for Honor, Justice, Leadership, and Authority. Thurisaz for Change. Uruz for Power and Courage. Wungo for Joy, pleasure, and Fellowship. Eihwaz for Stability, Reliability, and Enlightenment.” His voice choked up at the final words out of his mouth. “Algiz for Protection, Shield, and Self-defense.” 

Once he was finished he started placing stones with rune symbols at certain places along the circle. Then he placed four more stones at the four cardinal points. “Water. Fire. Air. Earth.” He then picked up a bag that had appeared next to him and started setting out stones and crystals. He aligned them a certain way and then placed a few magic ingredients. He was extremely gentle with these. “Phoenix Feather willingly given for Strength. Unicorn Hair willingly given for Purity. Dragon Blood willingly given for Protection. Basilisk Fang won in battle for Armor against Harmful Spells. Blood of the Mother willingly given as the Catalyst. Phoenix Tears willingly given for Healing. Sphinx Hair given during the full moon for Knowledge. Fur of a Grim obtained during the New Moon for Peaceful Sleep. Claw of a Cerberus given willingly for Protection from the Dead.” 

Harry closed his eyes and was about to start incanting when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at the few who knelt around him and Julius. Salazar handed him three strands of his own hair. “Hair of the Ancestor for Parseltongue.” Salazar laid it gently under the Water stone.

Severus was next. “Blood of the Godfather willingly given for Loyalty.” Harry smiled wide and nodded allowing the vial to be added in the place beneath the Fire stone. 

Draco was next. “Hair of the sibling for Family.” Harry was near tears as Draco placed it under the Earth Stone. 

Lastly was Lucius. Harry watched him warily as he knelt down and placed a vial of blood under the Air stone. “Blood of the Father willingly given for Forgiveness.” Harry searched his eyes and body for signs of lies and intent to harm himself and Julius but found none so he nodded. 

The four stayed where they were knelt as Harry closed his eyes. “I intone this ritual of Protection so that should something happen and I lose my life my child will be protected from any and all that mean him harm at any and all times. No one shall be able to touch him who could ever harm him or will ever mean him harm in any way or form. Magic as my witness I intone this. So Mote it Be.” 

The blood drawn circle and items glowed bright white before golden magic shot out of it encasing those knelt and Harry with Julius in the center. It pulsed before whirling into a ball and disappearing inside Julius. Once that was done all the runes and the circle were gone as if they had never been drawn. Harry swayed where he knelt before being caught by Lucius when he toppled to the side. 

Everyone was silent as they watched the ritual and then Harry fall. Severus was quickly casting spells over both baby and Harry. After a moment Salazar lifted up Julius and Severus snatched Harry away from Lucius. “Is he okay?” Lucius asked, reaching out for Harry again only to have Draco grab his hand. 

“He’s fine. Magical exhaustion does that to you.” Severus said moving away to take Harry to the bed conjured by Godric off to the side. 

Draco kept himself between his father and Harry. He wasn’t letting him any closer until it was safe to do so. When Harry was placed on the bed with Julius on his chest Draco started to turn around. Then with a smirk he jerked around and punched his father in the face. When his father hit the floor Draco shook his hand. “That was for hurting Harry.” He then swiftly kicked his father in the nose hearing it break. “And that was for aiming that killing curse at my baby brother.”

Draco then walked over to stand with Salazar, Severus, and Godric over Harry’s unconscious form. Not a soul dared to help Malfoy Sr. Even the Aurors ignored his bleeding nose and swelling cheek. Chains rose from the stone floor and shackled his arms behind his back. Lady Hogwarts stood over the blonde. “If Harry accepts your forgiveness to him I might unleash you but for now you shall stay exactly where you are.”

No one spoke as they watched this unfold before them. A groan drew their attention to Harry as he started to awaken. He weakly opened his eyes and looked at the four standing over him. “Why do I feel like the Night Bus hit me?” 

Salazar chuckled as Harry curled around Julius on the cot nuzzling his child. “You did a protection ritual. That drained your magic.” Harry nodded and smiled softly at Julius. 

“I can feel the protection over him. It will settle within the next night fully.” He caressed Julius' blonde hair. “And to think I have to do this for every title he will inherit from me.” 

His words caught Severus’ attention along with many of the others. “How many times exactly?”

  
Harry looked up at him and then bit his lip. “Potter. Black. Emrys. Slytherin. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Evans. Malfoy. LeFay. Gaunt. Pendragon. Cadogan. There’s several others too. I’d have to go find the inheritance test I took at Gringotts when I found out I was pregnant but let's just say i’ll have to do this alot not counting i’ll have to do the one for whichever family title you are giving him as his godfather and then again when I reveal his godmother.” 

Severus gaped in shock. “I have a feeling these books are going to reveal a lot of things you planned to keep hidden.” Harry merely nodded. Severus turned to Draco. “Which title of mine do you want to inherit, Dragon?” 

Draco looked confused for a moment. “I’m your godson, don't I inherit both?” His nose scrunched up as he held his head like a snobby aristocrat. 

Severus crossed his arms. “As both you and Julius are my godsons one will get the Snape title inheritance and the other the Prince family inheritance.” He looked down at his two godsons. “You need to decide which one you are taking.”

Draco pouted for a moment then with an aristocratic grace stood tall and crossed his arms behind his back. “I’ll take the Prince family inheritance.” Severus nodded.

Harry hummed. “That makes Julius hier Snape unless you decide to pop out a child anytime before Draco and Julius turn seventeen.” He then yawned loudly and blushed. “Sorry. The ritual took a lot out of me.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Yes, the ritual indeed nearly emptied your core completely. It would have if we had not helped at the end.” He then placed a glowing hand on Harry’s chest. “You won’t be getting up anytime soon. Rest. The reading can go on with you lying down.”

Harry nodded with another yawn. “I can understand that. I can’t even feel my legs so there's no chance i’m getting up anytime soon.” He felt a blanket drop over him and looked up at Godric. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Part 2 of the Journey to Hogwarts


End file.
